Fairy Tail's Future Members
by pangya85
Summary: 6 kids coming from future ask for help to catch Master Jiemma of Sabertooth who's also from future. What will Fairy Tail do? Will they take risk to help those kids? Their own kids? *Spoiler:History of Fiore, Mildian, Symphonia including Zeref, Mavis, RAVE,and Dark BRING -which destroyed and will destroy everything-* Most Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1: Find TURKEY!

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

**Chapter 1 : Find TURKEY!**

**Em, ini postingan pertama di , karena biasanya hanya kutulis untuk blog pribadi. Bahasa Indonesia adalah bahasa keduaku, tapi aku cinta Indonesia. Aku mencoba untuk menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia (thanks untuk sahabatku yang membantuku merangkai kata-kata). Mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Yes, I love this pairing. Aku hanya coba membayangkan the future members of Fairy Tail. Mereka anak-anak yang tidak biasa… tentu saja karena orang tua mereka juga tidak biasa.**

**Ceritanya akan mengalir lebih fokus kepada pairing of Jellal and Erza, tapi the whole of Fairy Tail future life akan diungkap. Tentu ini adalah ide khayal gilaku. Ah, di sini aka nada beberapa anime lain yang muncul seperti FMA, Beelzebub, Code Geass, yeah rock the fiction!**

Cerita dimulai setelah pertandingan _game _babak kedua.

Pertandingan babak ketiga akan dimulai setelah perayaan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Setiap tim memiliki waktu kurang lebih dua minggu untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan babak ketiga.

Setiap tim mulai berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri, tetapi tidak dengan tim Fairy Tail. Ini Natal, ini Tahun Baru, bagaimana mereka bisa melewatkannya tanpa berpesta? Masa bodoh untuk poin yang masih tertinggal, bagi Fairy Tail, pesta tetaplah pesta.

Di penginapan bagi peserta game.

"Hari ini Christmas Eve!" teriak Lucy yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Natal kali ini pasti akan menyenangkan, setelah kita melewatkan 7 kali Natal sebelumnya" sahut Erza.

"Iya! Ini pertama kalinya aku merayakan Natal bersama Fairy Tail!" kata Wendy sambil bersemangat.

**BRUG BRUG BRAK…**

**DUG DUG DUG…**

Pintu kamar wanita-wanita tangguh ini diketok dengan hebohnya, bahkan suara si pengetok yang tidak tahu malu itu sangat keras.

"Hey kalian! Cepat bangun! Kita akan mempersiapkan pesta Chiristmas Eve nanti malam! Kita harus cari sesuatu hari ini!" teriak Natsu.

"Hei kau bodoh! Suaramu mengganggu! Kecilkan sedikit, you idiot!" teriak Gray yang ada disamping Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu lepas dan menghantam Natsu dan Gray.

"Kalian itu berisik!" teriak Erza yang baru saja menendang pintu.

"Gyah! Bagaimana ini? Pintunya rusak!" teriak Lucy kebingungan.

Akhirnya mereka berteriak-teriak… -"

Hampir semua anggota Fairy Tail berkumpul di bar dekat penginapan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari Master Makarov.

"Yo, My children! Kita akan sambut Natal, kita PESTA!" kata Makarov dengan ekspresinya yang khas.

"YAAAAAA!" teriak semua anggota guild.

"Baiklah, kita butuh banyak hal di sini. Menurut catatan yang ditinggalkan Master Mavis… kita butuh…" kata Makarov yang langsung merubah ekspresinya sebelum melanjutkan membaca catatan itu.

Makarov meneruskan membaca, "em, di sini hanya tertulis… TURKEY…"

"Turkey? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu.

_(ceritanya di sini mereka tidak tahu apa itu turkey)_

"Apa semacam dedaunan?" tanya Levy.

"Bukan hewan?" tanya Pantherlily.

"Itu pasti hewan! Hewan!" sahut Gajeel tanpa berpikir, yang penting sama dengan kucing kesayangannya.

Makarov berpikir lalu berkata, "Hem… Master Mavis bilang ini sangat penting sesuai adat Kerajaan Mildian. Kalau tidak ada ini, maka bukan Natal tradisional ala Mildian maupun Symphonia…baiklah, Mystogan, kemarilah!"

Mystogan a.k.a Gerard (Jellal) muncul tiba-tiba di dekat Master Makarov.

"Ada apa Master?" tanya Gerard.

"Hari ini kita semua akan mencari benda bernama Turkey ini, sebagai bagian dari Fairy Tail, aku ingin kau ikut bantu!" kata Makarov pada Gerard.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Gerard merasa senang, walaupun sementara, keberadaannya dihargai dan diakui sebagai salah satu bagian dari Fairy Tail.

Mendengar hal itu, Erza tersenyum kecil sambil melihat ke arah Gerard.

"Tentu saja, Master", jawab Gerard yakin.

"Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan! Kita akan cari benda bernama Turkey ini! Kembalilah sebelum matahari terbenam! Mystogan, kau bergabunglah dengan Natsu dkk" kata Makarov.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Happy, Wendy, Charle, dan Gerard menjadi satu grup dan menuju ke utara. Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet, dan Droy menjadi satu grup. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, dan Cana dalam satu grup. Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, dan Laxus dalam satu grup, dan beberapa grup lainnya. Mereka semua mencari sesuatu yang bernama 'TURKEY'.


	2. Chapter 2: Those kids are familiar!

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

**Chapter 2 : Those kids are familiar!**

_**Let us get move to Team Natsu with Happy's side.**_

Kami berjalan ke arah Utara dan masuk ke hutan di pegunungan bagian utara ibukota. Aku agak khawatir apa kita akan berhasil menemukan benda itu.

"Sebenarnya kita cari apa?" tanya Natsu.

"TURKEY bodoh!" jawab Gray.

"IYA! Tapi Turkey itu apa?" teriak Natsu.

Tiba-tiba Ultear dan Meredy muncul di hadapan mereka.

"GYA! Kalian mengagetkanku!" teriak Lucy.

"Maafkan kami. Aku tahu kalian sedang mencari benda bernama turkey kan?" tanya Ultear.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu Turkey?" tanya Erza.

"Iya iya…dan bagaimana mendapatkannya?" tanya Gray.

"Emh, sejujurnya aku belum pernah dengar…" jawab Ultear.

"Turkey… mungkin itu bahasa kuno yang digunakan di Mildian atau Symphonia" kata Gerard.

Kami berakhir dengan kebingungan yang merajalela. Bahkan Gerard, Ultear, dan Meredy yang biasa keliling Fiore tidak tahu apa itu 'turkey'.

Sebenarnya. Apa itu TURKEY? Seperti apa itu TURKEY? Bisa dapat di mana TURKEY itu?

Tiba-tiba, Erza merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di balik sebuah pohon, otomatis ia melempar pedangnya ke arah pohon itu.

Pedang Erza menancap di pohon bersama seseorang bertopeng.

Kami semua terkejut dan siaga untuk bertempur, walaupun aku berdiri di belakang Natsu, paling tidak aku berdiri di depan Charle.

"Kita diawasi?" kata Juvia tegang.

"Siapa?" tanya Gray.

Orang yang tertancap di pohon itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Seperti anak-anak. Pakaiannya aneh tapi familiar.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang lainnya lagi muncul dengan sangat cepat untuk menyelamatkan temannya itu.

Mengetahui ada gerakan lain, Gerard menggunakan sihirnya dan menangkap kedua orang asing itu.

"Kalian tetap waspada. Aku yakin masih ada yang lain!" perintah Erza.

"YES, Ma'am!" jawab Natsu dan Gray.

Erza mendekati kedua orang yang tertangkap itu.

"Kalian ini siapa? Ada perlu apa dengan kami?" tanya Erza kepada keduanya.

Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. DIAM.

"APA KAMI HARUS MEMAKAI KEKERASAN? HHEEYY!" teriak Natsu sambil melancarkan tinju naga apinya.

Tiba-tiba orang mungil ketiga muncul dan menghentikan Natsu dengan sangat mudah.

Kami serentak terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan Natsu begitu mudah?

Orang ketiga tersebut lalu berkata, "Kalian penyihir Fairy Tail, kami minta maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membuntuti maupun mengawasi kalian. Kami sedang mencari sesuatu di sini".

Suaranya terdengar seperti suara anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahunan. Tubuhnya juga menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anak-anak. Tapi kekuatannya dalam menghentikan Natsu sama sekali bukan kekuatan anak-anak berumur 10 tahun. Aku makin tegang. Entah kenapa aku merasakan suatu kekuatan, em, aura, entah apa itu, mengerikan tapi familiar.

Tiba-tiba orang ketiga itu memanggil teman-temannya, "Hey, kita menyerah saja! Kita tidak mungkin melawan, ada ayahku di sini! Kita akan minta mereka bantu kita".

Setelah berkata demikian, beberapa orang lainnya muncul, total mereka ada 6 orang dan semuanya sepertinya anak-anak!

Orang lain yang baru datang mendekati orang pertama, "Hih, gara-gara kau tau, kita tertangkap basah".

"Tadi kau membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan!" bantah orang pertama.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy pada mereka.

Orang ketiga mulai bicara lagi, "Well, well, maafkan kami. Kami bukan orang jahat. Kami… butuh bantuan kalian, penyihir Fairy Tail…"

"Butuh bantuan? Bagaimana kalau kalian tunjukkan dulu wajah kalian pada kami?" perintah Erza.

Orang kedua berkata, "Eh, membuka topeng berarti? Ah…tidak bisa… gawat ini…"

Orang ketiga menyahut dengan nada gembira, "Yes, baiklah, kami buka".

Merekapun membuka topeng yang serentak membuat kami terkejut. LAGI. Wajah mereka sangat familiar!

"Namaku George", kata orang ketiga.

Dia memang anak-anak berumur sekitar 9-10 tahun! Rambutnya biru laut, tidak, lebih tua dari warna laut. Matanya gelap, ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Orang pertama membuka topengnya dan memperkenalkan namanya, "Aku Jaxon". Ia berambut memiliki rambut biru muda, wajahnya familiar juga, aku semakin bingung. Dia juga anak-anak, tapi sepertinya lebih tua dari orang yang bernama George.

Orang kedua memperkenalkan dirinya, "Aku Gavin".

Yang satu ini berambut pink, bermata coklat agak tua, tapi matanya itu malah mengingatkanku pada… AH! Benar! NATSU! Aku seperti melihat Natsu waktu kecil! Apa ini maksudnya?

Sisanya mereka membuka topeng mereka dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Ada Michelle, Levis, dan Elaine. Michelle memiliki rambut yang sangat indah, seperti milik Erza. Tapi tatapan dan sikapnya berbeda. Dia lebih tenang, serius tapi seperti tersenyum dan entah kenapa membuatku segan.

Levis memiliki rambut hijau muda. Ia anak lelaki yang manis, tapi aku tidak yakin ia benar-benar manis.

Elaine memiliki rambut hijau muda, ah, lebih muda dari Levis. Senyumannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kukenal juga. Tapi siapa ya? Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya! Ah, semakin lama ini membuatku frustasi! Tunggu penjelasan dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Gerard yang selalu diam angkat bicara, "Kalian perkenalkan diri lagi dengan nama lengkap kalian!"

"EH? Kenapa?" Lucy bingung.


	3. Chapter 3: Uoh, unbelievable!

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT (It's Hiro Mashima's, indeed)**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

**Chapter 3 : Uoh, unbelievable!**

* * *

**Ingat! Sebelum baca, anggap dirimu adalah Happy! :D**

"Hoh, okay. Aku George, George Fernandes. Aku dari Fairy Tail, umurku 9 tahun. Yang ini adikku (sambil menunjuk ke anak perempuan berambut merah), Michelle Fernandes. Itu Levis dan Elaine Justine, mereka bersaudara. Yang berambut pink itu Gavin Dragneel, dan dia (menunjuk ke anak laki-laki berambut biru muda), dia Jaxon Fullbuster. Kami juga penyihir Fairy Tail", kata George sambil memperlihatkan tato Fairy Tail di lengannya.

"HEY! Kalian gila! Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di guild?" kata Natsu dengan nada marah yang membingungkan.

"Benar! Apa-apaan kalian ini?" tanya Gray.

"Ah, tuan Gray, yang bernama Jaxon itu memiliki nama yang sama denganmu, tapi warna rambutnya sepertiku. AH! Bahkan matanya mirip denganku! Jangan-jangan ia anak kita~!" duga Juvia sambil mendekati Gray dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku belum punya anak!" bantah Gray.

"Tunggu, tapi kenapa nama belakang kalian… Jangan-jangan kalian sudah mengintai kami sejak lama dan ingin menipu kami dengan memakai nama-nama itu?" tanya Lucy yang bingung dan tidak percaya.

"GYAH! Benar! KAU. Kau seenaknya saja memakai nama 'Dragneel'! Itu nama pemberian Igneel! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan, kalian anak nakal!" teriak Natsu dengan nada marah.

Melihat Natsu yang emosi dan akan menyerang anak-anak yang mengaku anggota Fairy Tail itu, Erza langsung bertindak dan menenangkan Natsu.

"Tunggu, Natsu!" perintah Erza.

"Yes, ma'am!" jawab Natsu dan langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"En, aku hanya merasa… mereka tapi memang mirip dengan… "kata Erza sambil mengamati dengan seksama.

Pandanganku kembali ke arah anak-anak itu. Anak yang bernama Levis itu seakan tidak sabar dan iapun mengerutkan alisnya.

"HEY! Kami tidak bohong! Kami memang anggota Fairy Tail!" teriak anak yang bernama Gavin.

Mendengar teriakan dan cara bicara anak itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Natsu waktu kanak-kanak. Rambutnya yang pink dan gaya berdirinya bahkan hampir sama! Aku makin pusing! Sebenarnya mereka siapa?

Tiba-tiba anak berambut biru, ah… namanya George. Benar. Ia dengan santainya berkata, "Hey, kalian sedang mencari Turkey kan? Kami tahu apa itu turkey. Kami akan bantu kalian asal kalian bantu kami. Kalian tahu kan apa yang disebut dengan 'equivalent change'?

Tiba-tiba Gerard merubah raut wajahnya setelah mendengar kata-kata George. Ia seakan terkejut dan bingung.

"Hah? Apa? Apa yang _equivalent_?" tanya Gray.

Gerard pun menyela, "Well, bagaimana kau tahu mengenai 'itu'?"

"Tuan Gray, Juvia tidak tahu apa itu 'equivalent change'" kata Juvia pada Gray.

"Memangnya aku tahu?" jawab Gray.

Ultear berbisik pada Gerard mengenai sesuatu, yah, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi kelihatannya serius sekali, mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu.

"Gerard, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Apa maksud mereka… Alkimia?" tanya Erza.

HAH? Alkimia? Kata itu pernah kudengar, tapi aku lupa. Tapi setelah mendengar Erza berkata begitu, Gerard terkejut lagi.

"Apa itu Alkimia?" tanya Natsu yang mulai frustasi karena banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Alkimia adalah ilmu yang bisa mengubah batu menjadi emas. Aku pernah membacanya di suatu buku aneh. Em, aku yakin bahkan buku itu bukan diterbitkan di Fiore", jelas Lucy.

"Alkimia tidak hanya mengubah batu menjadi emas. Alkimia adalah ilmu yang dapat mengubah bentuk benda satu menjadi benda lainnya dengan harga yang sama atau dikenal dengan 'equivalent change'. Itu merupakan hukum mutlak bagi seorang Alkemis (alchemist)", terang Gerard.

"Tapi, ilmu itu tidak ada di Fiore. Tidak mudah mempelajarinya" kata Meredy.

"Katakan, kalian sebenarnya siapa? Dari mana asal kalian? Di mana orang tua kalian?" tanya Ultear.

Anak perempuan berambut merah. Tunggu, indah sekali. INDAH. Rambutnya seperti milik Erza, makin lama makin indah. Dengan tenang ia menjawab, "Kami penyihir dari Fairy Tail. Kami butuh bantuan kalian di sini".

"AH! Kau membuatku makin tidak mengerti!" kata Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalian dari Fairy Tail", kata Gerard sambil sedikit tersenyum. Seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak, mungkin ia sudah tahu.

"Aku ingin tanya, berapa umur kalian?" tanya Gerard kepada mereka.

Anak lelaki berambut hijau itu menjawab, "Aku dan Gavin sebelas. Elaine dan George sepuluh. Jaxon dua belas. Sedangkan Michelle masih sembilan tahun".

"Hem, satu lagi. Kapan kalian akan dilahirkan?" tanya Gerard.

EH? Pertanyaan yang aneh. Jelas-jelas mereka berdiri di hadapan kami. Berarti mereka sudah lahir. KAPAN? Aku rasa sesuai usia mereka. Apa maksudnya ini?

Pikirku pun melayang. Aku sudah mabuk dengan semua hal tak jelas ini.

Tapi, mendengar pertanyaan dari Gerard itu, anak bernama George itu tersenyum, "Ha. Sepertinya sudah ketahuan… padahal aku ingin bercanda lebih lama…". Anak itu lalu tertawa.

"Yah, kalau aku kira-kira lebih dari lima tahun lagi", kata anak bernama George.

"Eh, apa maksudnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan turkeynya?" tanya Lucy.

...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: They were actually trapped, dude! (by pangya85's bestfriend)**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: [SPECIAL] SEJARAH KERAJAAN FIORE** (bermula dari Kerajaan Mildian –kota pelindung waktu di RAVE MASTER- dan Kerajaan Symphonia –sebuah kerajaan di RAVE MASTER) DIUNDUR KE CHAPTER 5 ya, maaf :D

**Spoiler **: 'Gerard cucu Zeref?' & 'Ibu Erza yang sebenarnya adalah Resha Valentine?' How can it be? O_o

(sebenarnya nggak usah terkejut sih, namanya juga fanfic. LOL.)

* * *

hafiza uzumaki : thanks a lot ya!

inoyamakiori : thanks bgt ya! aku besar di S'pore, jadi biasa pakai Chinese.. kadang kami tahu beberapa bahasa melayu, tapi cukup beda dengan bahasa Indonesia..:D

bjtatihowo : udah kebongkar di chapter3 … mulai chap4, karya lain Hiro Mashima –RAVE MASTER- akan ambil bagian juga haha…

Cool Zero 1613 : thanks! Yes, I'll do my best…


	4. Chapter 4: They were actually trapped!

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

**Chapter 4 : They were actually trapped, dude!**

* * *

**Well. Saya pangya85. Maaf ya, chapter 4 ini dibuat oleh teman saya. Saya akan buat chapter 5. Dan pengungkapan sejarah Fiore 'khayalan' kami akan banyak di ungkap juga di 'A TRIP TO FIORE X804' di mana Erza menjadi seorang RATU, HRH The Great Queen of Erza Fernandes, Duchess of Fiore. U..seperti kerajaan di Eropa hohoho... Thanks buat yang udah setia baca ff pangya85.**

* * *

"Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini?" tanya Ultear.

"Yeah. Panjang ceritanya, bibi…", jawab George.

"Apa katamu? BIBI? Aku sudah setua itu ya?" tanya Ultear dengan nada marah dan sedih.

"Euu…berarti kita sepupu jauh!" kata Meredy.

"Gerard, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" pinta Erza.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka bohong. Tapi aku belum yakin pasti. Em, mereka dari masa depan", kata Gerard.

Mendengar penjelasan Gerard, semua, termasuk aku menjadi mosi tidak percaya. Memang ada yang seperti itu? Datang dari masa depan? Ada sihir seperti itu?

"Eh, bagaimana bisa? Dari masa depan?" tanya Gray.

"Berarti mereka memang anak kita, tuan Gray~ Juvia sangat senang! Dia imut sekaliii…" kata Juvia sambil terus mendekati Gray.

Tiba-tiba Gerard berjalan mendekati anak berambut biru, George. TIBA-TIBA. Ini benar-benar tiba-tiba dengan gerakan super cepat sampai tidak terlihat, Gerard menghempaskan pedang ke leher George, sedangkan tangan kirinya melemparkan pedang ke arah anak perempuan berambut merah, Michelle. (Gerard memang terkenal dengan magic-nya yang disebut meteor, yang membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi).

Tapi bukan kecepatan maupun tindakan Gerard yang membuat kami terkejut. Pedang yang digunakan Gerard langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku rasa anak-anak itu juga kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Gerard.

"H..h..hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Daddy?" tanya George dengan mata terbelalak. KAGET.

Tapi barusan… apa? DADDY? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"WUAH! Itu tadi berbahaya!" teriak Gavin.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Gerard, karena aku yakin Natsu, Gray, dan lainnya sedang mamasang raut wajah super terkejut sama sepertiku. Tunggu. EH. Gerard tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Hff, ini berarti memang darahku mengalir dalam tubuh kalian, ya?" tanya Gerard.

"George, apa tadi ilmu barumu?" tanya Elaine.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sadar. Aku bahkan tidak melihat gerakan pedangnya" jawab George yang ikut kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak sadar, Kak", kata Michelle.

"Heh, itu sebabnya aku gagal berkali-kali untuk bunuh diri" kata Gerard.

"Tunggu, tolong perjelas lagi mengenai ini!" perintah Lucy.

"Auh, kalian imut sekali… kalian jelaskan pada mereka, kalian ini siapa. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian di sini…sepupuku yang imut-imut", kata Meredy sambil memeluk George.

"Aku Levis Justine. Ayahku bernama Freed Justine dan ibuku model utama majalah Sorcerer dan model nomor satu se-Fiore Empire, Mirajane Justine! Ia imut tapi saat marah, jangan harap kalian selamat. Elaine itu adikku", terang anak berambut hijau itu dengan wajah serius, yah, seperti Freed. MIRIP! Sedangkan Elaine, adiknya itu hanya tersenyum. MANIS!

"EH? Anaknya Freed dan Mirajane?" kami serentak berteriak terkejut.

"Aku Jaxon Fullbuster. Gray dan Juvia Fullbuster. Itu nama orang tuaku. Aku masih memiliki dua adik perempuan kembar, tapi sayang sekali mereka tidak kebagian misi ini" terang Jaxon.

"GYAA! Tuan Gray! Kita punya tiga anak!" teriak Juvia BAHAGIA.

Kami sontak terkejut lagi, "EHH? Anaknya Gray dan Juvia?"

"Pantas dia tidak melepas baju sembarangan. Sifat Juvia pasti lebih dominan", kata Charle.

"Aku Gavin Dragneel! Aku dapat nama ini karena ayahku Natsu Dragneel. Ibuku Lucy. Yeah, ayahku seorang dragon slayer. Ia salah satu orang kepercayaan Raja lhoo…! Walaupun sifatnya yang aneh… tapi itu MENURUN padaku, _seed_ (ini akan menjadi pengganti s**t)!" terang Gavin.

"GYAA! Dia anakku!" teriak Natsu. Dan, hanya Natsu yang berteriak. Sepertinya semua memiliki pikiran sama sepertiku. Dari awal dia memang sangat mirip Natsu jadi tidak perlu terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

Heh, aku kasihan pada Lucy. Ia terkejut sambil menangis. Iya sih, bagaimana ia dapat berakhir sebagai istri Natsu? Khu..khu…khu…

Tunggu, lalu Lisanna dikemanakan?

"George Fernandes. Itu Michelle adikku. Kalian pasti tahu siapa ayahku. Ibuku… katanya sih, dia wanita terkuat di Fiore, entah bagaimana ayahku menakhlukkannya". Ia mengubah pandangannya pada Gerard lalu bertanya, "Kelihatannya kalian sudah mengenal sejak kecil ya, Daddy? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana kau dan ibu bertemu sampai kalian menikah".

HA. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya. Kalau melihat Michelle, pasti ingat satu orang. ERZA. Tapi sikap Michelle lebih mirip Gerard. Sedangkan entah kenapa kupikir si George ini lebih mirip Erza, hanya saja ia mendapat warna rambut Gerard!

Tunggu, jadi mereka menikah? Hahaha… bahkan memiliki dua anak!

Eh. Wajah Erza memerah. Is she blushing? Khu…khu…khu…

"E…e..e.. jadi… kalian anakku?",tanya Erza terbata-bata tidak percaya.

Hihihi…aku jadi senang, melihat Erza jadi gugup dan malu seperti itu. BWAHAHA! Ini hiburan bagiku. APALAGI… seorang Fairy Tail's TITANIA! Ia menikah dan membesarkan dua orang anak! Tak pernah terpikir olehku. Yah, aku heran, apa ada laki-laki yang sepadan dengan Erza, bahkan bisa mencuri hatinya. Ternyata ada juga… yeah, Gerard Fernandes. Aku jadi ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Gerard. Kami hanya tau Gerard waktu ia masih di Tower of Heaven, lalu waktu dia membantu kami mengalahkan Oracion Seis, malah ditangkap oleh Magic Council. Seorang ERZA bahkan menangis gara-gara laki-laki yang tidak lebih tampan dariku itu! Iya ya…kenapa aku tidak cari tahu lebih jauh?

"Sudahlah. Kami tersesat. Kami butuh bantuan kalian untuk pulang. Kami benar-benar tersesat", kata anak bernama Levis sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan memasang wajah seakan ia bosan dengan pembicaraan ini.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: OH MY. THE BRATS ARE ENJOYING THEIR TIME IN CURRENT FAIRY TAIL**

**'George tells us about the Royal Family! His great-granddaddy,great-grandmommy'  
**


	5. Chapter 5: OH MY THE BRATS ARE ENJOYING

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: OH MY. THE BRATS ARE ENJOYING THEIR TIME IN CURRENT FAIRY TAIL**

**Nah, thanks buat apalche (teman pangya85. Dia buat chp 4 kemarin). Pangya85 kembali di chapter 5. Well, sejarah Fiore sebenarnya dibuka sudah di **_**my other ff: A TRIP TO FIORE X804 chapter 3. **_**Semua cerita berlanjut, beda di tahun saja. FF ini di tahun X791 sedangkan A Trip to Fiore di tahun X804. Yah, enjoy your read, guys!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Jaxon Fullbuster menyambung perkataan Levis Justine, "Benar. Kami sebenarnya tersesat, sungguh. Kami bantu kalian cari _Turkey, _tapi kalian bantu kami. Please?"

"Kalian tersesat bagaimana?" tanya Happy.

"Hmf. Kami sedang dalam misi sebenarnya. Ini perintah Raja secara langsung. Begini, sihir ruang dan waktu di masa kami berkembang pesat. Takut mempengaruhi sejarah, Raja mengeluarkan perintah untuk melarang penggunaan sihir ini kecuali untuk kepentingan mendesak dengan persetujuan Raja dan Perdana Menteri. Tapi salah satu buronan jenius beberapa waktu yang lalu kabur dari penjara di Magic Council. Setelah dilacak, dia pergi kemari dan membangun sebuah guild, bernama…SABERTOOTH", jelas Elaine Justine.

"SABERTOOTH?" teriak Natsu.

"Itu guild si duo dragon slayer itu kan?" tanya Gray.

"Jadi kalian ditugaskan menangkap orang itu?" tanya Erza pada anak-anak itu.

"BENAR", jawab George singkat.

"Wah. Bagaimana Raja kalian tega memerintahkan anak-anak seperti kalian untuk tugas berbahaya seperti ini?" tanya Lucy sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar sekali. Siapa Raja kalian itu… sungguh tidak berperasaan", lanjut Charle.

"Ahahaha. Tunggu. Yah, kalian pasti sudah berstatus tahanan jika kalian mengatakannya di masa kami. Kalian salah paham. Hukumnya adalah, kami tidak boleh bertemu dengan diri kami di masa lalu maupun masa depan. Semua tentara elit kami sudah lahir di masa ini kan? Karena itu Raja memerintah kami menjalankan tugas ini karena di tahun kalian ini bahkan orang tua kami belum menikah" terang Levis.

"Bahkan belum menyatakan cinta, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" kata Gavin Dragneel sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti tawa heboh Happy dan Jaxon.

"Heeh, begini-begini kami anggota elit. Kami tim memenuhi syarat. Minimal ada 2 orang S-class mage dalam sebuah tim yang menjalankan misi tingkat ini", kata George sambil memasang ekspresi membosankan.

"Ho. Jadi diantara kalian ada S-Class Mage, ya? Siapa?" tanya Ultear.

"GEEH! Aku… tahun depan! Pasti lulus!" tabrak Gavin.

"HAH? Tidak mungkin! Aku yang akan lulus tahun depan!" sela Jaxon.

Merekapun bertengkar. _Like fathers like sons._

Levis Justine akhirnya yang menjawab Ultear, "Aku, George, dan Michelle. Kami S-Class Mage dari Fairy Tail".

"WUAAAHHH?" Kalian? Umur kalian kan masih sangat muda!" teriak Happy dan Natsu dengan ekspresi super terkejut.

"Jadi kalian memecah rekor Erza ya! Hebat!" puji Lucy.

"Ehem. Lalu siapa orang yang kalian maksud?" tanya Erza.

"Guild Master of Sabertooth. Master Jiemma" kata Elaine dengan pandangan mata tajam dan serius.

Mendengar nama itu, Natsu berhenti berkelahi dengan Gray. Dengan wajah setengah membeku ia berkata, "Cih, orang jahat yang tidak tahu apa itu _nakama_".

"Crime Sorciere sudah lama mencurigai orang itu. Tapi kami menunda menyelidikinya karena bagaimanapun Sabertooth adalah guild resmi", terang Meredy.

Charle tiba-tiba agak terkejut karena menyadari sesuatu, "Hey, di mana anak perempuan yang berambut merah seperti Erza itu?"

"Apa? Dia hilang?" teriak Happy kaget.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi dia datang membawa beberapa turkey. Kalian tidak usah mencari lagi", jelas George.

Anak perempuan berambut _scarlet _seperti Erza itu tiba-tiba datang membawa 20 ekor turkey yang ternyata adalah KALKUN raksasa yang hanya ada di hutan ibu kota. Entah bagaimana dia menangkap lalu membawanya. Dalam waktu singkat pula. Yah, bagaimanapun dia putri dari The Great TITANIA of Fairy Tail…

* * *

**ERZA POV**

Sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya hal ini. Aku? Kedua anak itu… adalah…adalah, anakku? Dengan Gerard?

George menghampiri adiknya itu dan berkata, "Thanks, Michelle. Great job!"

Gerard bertanya pada mereka, "Well, intinya kalian memaksa kami untuk membantu, kan?"

"Uncle, sebenarnya ini juga perintah Raja. Bisa berbahaya kalau kami tiba-tiba menangkap Master Jiemma, bisa-bisa sejarah kacau", jawab Levis.

Ah. Anak-anak seumuran mereka diberi tugas seperti ini. Bagaimanapun tidak mudah.

KRIUKK…

Aku mendengar suara aneh. Para cacing perut yang berdemo?

"GYAH! Aku lapar!" teriak Gavin Dragneel.

"Kami terjebak di sini. Kami tidak pernah ke tempat ini… Di masa kami, ibu kota Fiore sudah dipindahkan di Magnolia, dan tempat ini sepertinya lenyap karena sesuatu ya?" kata Jaxon tidak yakin.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menyela, "AKU JUGA LAPAAAR!"

AH. Natsu dan anak itu benar-benar mirip. Eh. Seperti ada yang menarik bajuku.

"Mommy, bagaimana kalau kita makan sebentar di sini. Tidak jauh di sebelah sana ada danau yang pemandangannya bagus. Di sini ada Levis, dia ahli memasak di mana saja, kapan saja. Kau mau buatkan kami _dessert, Strawberry cake? _Sudah seminggu aku tidak memakannya…", kata Gerard junior sambil memegang bajuku.

E..e.. aku bingung. Aku dipanggil..'mommy?'.DAMN. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya. Sejujurnya aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan mereka…

Aku melihat anak perempuan berambut sama denganku itu mendekati Gerard dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. HE? Gerard hanya tersenyum? Lalu memegang kepala anak itu, _gently. _Bagaimana dia bisa bereaksi begitu tenang sedangkan aku sangat gugup seperti ini?

"Mommy?" tanya Gerard junior yang membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, terserah kalian saja…", kataku gugup.

"Tidak biasanya Erza begini. Dia selalu memutuskan segalanya, kan? Hihihi…", kata Happy melihat cara bicaraku yang jelas tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita punya waktu sampai sebelum matahari benar-benar terbenam, kan?" tanya Gerard.

"BAIKLAH! AYOO MAKAN!" teriak Natsu, Gray, Gavin, dan Jaxon bersamaan.

Kami berjalan ke tepi danau. DAN WOW! Ini danau terindah yang pernah kulihat! Aku tidak menyangka ada danau seindah ini di sini! Warna air di permukaannya seperti pelangi. Bagaimana bisa terjadi pembiasan cahaya matahari begitu jelas di sini?

Hm? Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu? Mereka seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

OH! Ini hebat! George yang memulai. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada tanah. Muncul cahaya berwarna biru dan…oh. Tanah itu membentuk _teddy bear _dengan sendirinya?

"WOHOOOW! Keren sekali! Teddy bear –teddy bear itu bisa bergerak?" teriak Natsu yang sangat terpukau.

Lalu disekeliling Michelle muncul beberapa jenis pedang. Agak berbeda dengan milikku. Beberapa pohon di sekitar kami sepertinya sedang dipotong. OLEH TEDDY BEAR berpedang?

Selanjutnya Freed dan Mirajane junior melakukan sesuatu. Tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Sangat cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa menit sebuah meja kayu besar lengkap dengan dekorasi dan tentu saja hidangan ikan air tawar porsi besar yang menggugah selera telah siap di depan kami. Tunggu. Natsu dan Gray junior juga sudah duduk di kursi mereka.

"GAH! Apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak melihatmu ikut menyiapkan ini?" tanya Natsu sambil berteriak pada Gavin.

"Ayah, aku duduk di sini. Aku janji aku akan habiskan makanan-makanan ini", jawab Gavin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa punya anak sepertimu?" kata Natsu frustasi.

"K-kau juga!" kata Gray sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke Jaxon.

"Aih~ anak kita sangat gentleman~" sahut Juvia.

Aku melihat raut wajah Lucy yang aneh, lalu bertanya padanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Lucy menjawabku sambil menangis, "HUAA! Kenapa aku bisa berakhir seperti ini? Apa salahku?"

Ahahaha. Iya, kasihan dia. "H-hei… pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu suka padanya, kan?" kataku untuk menenangkan Lucy.

Lagi. Gerard memegang kepala George dan Michelle. Gently. Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat senang.

"AYO MAKAN!" teriak Gavin dan Natsu.

Mereka mulai makan. Aku sudah janji untuk membuat strawberry cake. AH. Bahkan anak-anak itu sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahannya di sini. Dapat dari mana mereka?

"Mom, perlu bantuan?" tanya Michelle yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Berdiri disampingnya si Mirajane junior. Siapa namanya… em. Elaine.

"Tidak masalah. Kalian makan saja" kataku pada mereka.

"Tapi biasanya aku membantumu membuat dessert, Mom", kata Michelle agak memaksa.

Baiklah. Aku membiarkan mereka membantuku. Tidak makan waktu lama jadinya. Setelah menyiapkan strawberry cake, kami duduk di kursi kami dan mulai menikmati makanannya. OH MY. Ini lezat sekali!

"GWAH! Ini sangat lezat~", kata Happy.

"Aku setuju", sambung Charle.

Natsu, Gray, dan dua junior mereka sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan makanan mereka.

Gerard dan George duduk diseberangku. Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Daddy. Strawberry cake buatan Mommy paling terkenal se-Fiore. Tapi sebagai chef, auntie Mira lebih terkenal", kata George yang membuat wajahku memerah.

"Hem, benarkah? Aku belum pernah makan strawberry cake buatan Erza sebelumnya", kata Gerard sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan panggilan…'daddy'?

"Daddy. Katakan. Mommy dijuluki wanita terkuat di Fiore. The Great Titania of Fairy Tail. Bagaimana kau bisa jadikan dia istrimu? Emh, kau belum pernah cerita apapun tentang ini padaku maupun Michelle", tanya George. Aku agak shock mendengar pertanyaan anak itu. Hampir saja aku tersedak. Kuharap Gerard punya jawaban bagus untuk ini.

"Emm…sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. _Even I have no idea so that I'll end up marrying Erza and bearing children with her", _jawab Gerard.

"Ah, jadi bahkan sekarang ini kau tidak pernah bilang kau suka padanya, Daddy? Tapi tapi, kau sudah berciuman dengan mommy kan?" tanya George yang lebih membuatku . MALU. Otomatis aku melempar garpu ke sela anatara dua orang yang mirip itu.

"OH!" George terkejut.

"Berapa umurmu sampai bertanya hal seperti itu, hah?" kataku dengan nada marah.

"OH, mommy Erza so scarryy….", ejek Happy.

"Daddy…", kata George dengan manja kepada 'ayahnya' itu.

Gerard malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa-apaan kau, Gerard?" tanyaku.

Kulihat Lucy sedang sibuk memikirkan nasibnya sambil mengobrol dengan Wendy sambil melihat ke arah Natsu dan Gavin. Ultear makan dengan tenang disamping Charle yang melakukan hal sama. Meredy memeluk Happy yang sepertinya membuat Happy sedikit terganggu. Juvia yang memandangi Gray dan Jaxon terus-menerus. Tersenyum sendiri. Dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya kami memiliki topic sendiri-sendiri di meja ini.

_Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa kami memang harus membantu anak-anak itu? Bisa saja terjadi perang antara Sabertooth dan Fairy Tail. Kalau sampai Magic Council tahu, bisa saja Fairy Tail benar-benar dibubarkan…_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: CHRISTMAS EVE**

**Aku sangat senang dengan review kalian semua. Thanks. Itu jadikan support untukku buat melanjutkan ff ini. Sorry, chap 6 agak lama karena aku pulang kampung dulu kemarin. Hm, untuk chap ini, pangya dan apalche benar-benar satukan ide. Ini adalah awal dari petualangan anak-anak itu untuk menyelesaikan misi dari Raja mereka. Well, selamat membaca, guys!**

_**NB: pangya dan apalche harus update di persembunyian, karena Erza Scarlet sedang kejar-kejar kami! O_o (just kidding, indeed)**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yeah. Selesai makan siang. Semua orang tampak bahagia. Tentu saja karena perut mereka sangat kenyang dengan hidangan-hidangan super lezat buatan Justine bersaudara.

"WUAH! Terima kasih untuk makanannya! Aku benar-benar kenyang! Semua ini sangat lezat!" teriak Natsu dengan perut membuncit penuh makanan.

"Ayah! Aku juga kekenyangan! GYAH!" sambung Gavin Dragneel.

"Bagaimana kalian di usia semuda itu bisa membuat makanan cepat saji super enak begini?" tanya Wendy pada Justine bersaudara yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Ei, nama belakang mereka Justine, si ahli cepat saji (ingat episode di mana Freed mengantar Wendy di sebuah misi). Sedangkan masalah enaknya… tentu saja lah, Auntie Mirajane itu chef nomor satu se-Fiore!" jawab George Fernandes.

"Wuah, keren sekali!" kata Wendy kagum.

Levis dan Elaine Justine hanya tersenyum.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Natsu, Gray, Gavin, dan Jaxon.

Well. Mereka semua sangat kekenyangan sampai tidak bisa berdiri. GEH.

"Kalian. Kita harus segera kembali ke penginapan. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" perintah Erza.

Dia menyambung kata-katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Gerard dan Gerard Jr. dengan pandangan yang sangat mengerikan,"Dan. Kalian jangan coba-coba mengobrolkan hal-hal aneh lagi atau kalian rasakan akibatnya!"

"YES, MA'AM!" jawab George.

Gerard lagi-lagi tertawa. Begitupula Meredy dan Ultear.

"Percayalah. Wanita kejam itu yang akan bersamamu sampai mati…hehehe", bisik Ultear pada Gerard.

Karena tidak bisa bangun, Natsu, Gray, Gavin, dan Jaxon dibawa dengan sebuah gerobak instan buatan Levis dan George.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

**Di tengah perjalanan…**

Well. Aku masih belum percaya. Apa ada sihir ruang dan waktu? Mereka benar-benar anak-anak kami di masa depan? Misi mereka untuk menangkap Master Jiemma dari Sabertooth yang kejam itu? Hah… semua ini membuatku bingung.

Eh. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang anak berambut _scarlet. _Anak perempuan pendiam itu anak Erza, kan? Dia sangat manis dan lucu. Coba dia saja jadi anakku… HUFF… *hopeless*

Coba aku ajak bicara dia.

"Hai. Kau anak Erza ya? Aku lupa namamu… siapa?" tanyaku pada anak berambut merah berwajah manis bagai boneka itu.

"Iya. Aku Michelle", jawab anak itu. Singkat.

"Kau pendiam sekali ya? Hehe… aku pikir kau sangat manis lho…" kataku padanya.

"Terima kasih. Ya. Orang bilang aku mirip 'daddy'", jawab Michelle.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku memang iya sih. Hanya rambutmu saja yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Erza. Em, tunggu, berarti nama lengkapmu Michelle Fernandes, iya kan?" tanyaku.

"Ah. Benar. Maaf, aku jarang menggunakannya", jawab Michelle.

"Jarang menggunakannya? Nama belakangmu itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Iya", jawab Michelle. SINGKAT. LAGI.

"Em, boleh aku tahu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sulit mendapat teman yang benar-benar tulus di masyarakat biasa kalau aku gunakan nama itu", jawabnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku makin ingin tahu.

"Ah. Benar. Sekarang di masa lalu… Ayahku, ini semua karena ayahku. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku bisa membantu banyak orang dengan statusku ini" jawabnya lagi.

Heh, aku makin bingung. Kenapa aku menjadi tokoh paling sering kebingungan di sini? Yah, mungkin aku salah satu orang yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi.

Kembali. Jadi semua salah Gerard itu? Maksudnya apa? Teman? Bukannya segerombolan anak-anak itu juga temannya?

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku, please?" pintaku padanya.

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu kalau begitu, Auntie. Ayahku itu raja Fiore. Orang berusaha berteman dengan kami karena ingin mendapatkan royal warranty atau gelar dan semacamnya dengan memanfaatkan status kami sebagai keluarga kerajaan", jawab Michelle. Yang akhirnya agak panjang.

WAIT! APA? Raja? Raja FIORE? Orang kejam yang mengirim anak-anak ini? Tunggu, Raja Fiore, berarti orang yang memimpin Fiore… Iya. EH. EEHH. EEEHHH?

"Aa..aa…pa? Raja Fiore?" kataku sangat terkejut.

"Sssstt.. tidak perlu teriak Auntie. Aku tidak ingin yang lain tahu", pinta Michelle.

"Aa..maaf. Tunggu. Jadi Gerard Fernandes itu Raja Fiore? Berarti Erza adalah…George itu…dan kau… aaa.." tanyaku terbata-bata karena masih tidak percaya.

"Iya. Her Royal Highness The Great Titania Queen Erza Fernandes, Duchess of Fiore. Itu gelarnya. Otomatis, kakakku adalah Crown Prince, dan kau mengerti, kan? Statusku…?" jawab Michelle.

OUH. Bagaimana buronan Magic Council jadi Raja Fiore? Itu pasti bohong…

Aku mau cari tahu lebih banyak.

"Ah. Kau. Tapi kau punya teman-teman baik… maksudku… Gavin, Jaxon, Levis, dan Elaine itu, kan?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum. MANIS! Lalu menjawab, "Karena mereka dari Fairy Tail. Kami semua anggota Fairy Tail memiliki hubungan khusus. Seperti saudara. Tidak pandang status atau apapun. Kami lahir di Fiore, sebagai salah satu anggota Fairy Tail. Dan lagi pula…"

"Dan lagi pula…?" tanyaku.

"Uncle Freed itu Perdana Menteri Fiore. Uncle Natsu dan Gray mempunyai posisi penting di kemiliteran sihir. Auntie Mirajane seorang artis dan chef yang sangat terkenal. Mereka semua bisa dibilang anak seorang 'Earl'", jelas Michelle.

OH. Mereka anak orang penting dan terkenal. Aku memahami perasaan anak ini. I think. Yeah. Dulu aku juga merasakannya. Temanku hanya para pelayan di rumah. Em, mereka baik padaku, tapi aku merasa lebih senang karena aku dapat teman-teman di Fairy Tail. Statusku sebagai anak konglomerat dulu juga membuatku sulit. Semua harus sesuai aturan. Tidak bisa hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri.

"Jadi, tidak mudah ya… menjadi seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan? Terlebih seorang… Putri. Apa kau merasa bahwa kau tidak beruntung?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Lalu menatapku dengan mata indahnya dan berkata, "Tidak Auntie. Aku tahu kakak lebih kesulitan dariku. Ia yang akan menggantikan daddy, kan? Daddy dan Mommy tidak ingin kami terkekang. Karena itu kami dilatih dengan keras sejak kecil, jadi kami bisa melindungi diri kami sendiri, sehingga kami tidak perlu dikurung saja karena masalah keamanan. Dan. Kami punya keluarga yang menyenangkan. Dad dan Mom sibuk. Pikiran mereka bukan kami saja, tapi semua orang di Fiore. Tapi mereka selalu ada waktu untuk kami. Dan. Dengan status ini, kami bisa bantu banyak orang di seluruh dunia".

Ah. Jawabannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Anak ini dididik dengan baik ya..?

Anak sekecil ini memiliki pikiran yang lebih dewasa dariku…*sad*

"Aku kagum padamu, Michelle. Well. Aku tidak akan cerita pada yang lain. Ah. Tidak terasa, sudah sampai!" kataku.

Master Makarov dan yang lain sudah menunggu kami di tempat pesta akan berlangsung.

"Bagaimana kalian kembali sebelum kami?" tanya Juvia bingung karena melihat _team-team_ lain telah kembali.

"Bukannya kalian yang mengirim pesan bahwa kalian telah mendapatkan _turkey _itu?" kata Elfman.

Tidak. Sepertinya bukan kami yang mengirim pesan. Melihat ekspresi aneh Levis, jelas mereka yang mengirim pesan itu. HUH.

"Sudahlah, kids. Kerja bagus! Kalian bawa turkey. HAH? Jadi ini _Turkey_? Kalkun? Ah…" teriak Master Makarov yang terkejut.

"Em?" Mirajane memasang muka lucu yang seakan ingin tahu, sambil melihat ke anak-anak yang bersama kami.

"Siapa anak-anak ini?" tanya Laxus.

"DIA ANAKKU! GYAHAHAHA!" teriak Natsu yang masih setengah sadar dengan bangganya sambil memeluk Gavin. Hah, dia juga anakku, kan?

"UAPAA?" teriak orang-orang di guild.

"GAH! Sakit Ayah! Kau memelukku terlalu keras!" teriak Gavin sambil berusaha melepaskan Natsu.

"Ei… kalian disuruh cari _turkey _malah bawa anak-anak", selip Bickslow.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Master Makarov.

"Sudah kubilang, Gramps. Dia anakku! Itu anak Gray", kata Natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaxon.

"Ceritanya panjang, Master. Nanti akan kuceritakan di dalam", kata Erza.

"Wuah! Itu kakek Makarov! Dia tetap tua…" kata Jaxon yang baru sadar.

Kami memutuskan masuk dulu ke penginapan 'private' kami. Entah bagaimana Master Makarov bisa menyewa seluruh penginapan ini. Yah, sepertinya waktu menemui manajar di sini, dia juga mengajak Erza dan Mirajane…

"Baiklah semuanya! Team Natsu sudah menemukan turkey yang ternyata kalkun raksasa yang hanya tinggal di hutan ibu kota ini. Master Mavis ternyata meninggalkan catatan kedua yang berisikan, 'Ah, aku lupa bilang. Turkey itu kalkun. Aku selalu berharap ada masakan kalkun di setiap Natal tiba'. Ya, kira-kira begitu. Maaf, karena aku tidak melihatnya, hahahaha! Sekarang, kalian kembali ke tugas masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan pesta Natal malam ini!" perintah Master Makarov pada kami.

Aku tidak memiliki tugas tertentu. Mungkin hanya akan membantu mempersiapkan dekorasi dan lainnya. Ah, urusan memasak sepertinya diserahkan pada koki hotel. Oh, tidak. Mira ternyata ambil bagian juga bersama Wendy. Yang lain… apa yang mereka lakukan?

Ouh, aku lelah sekali. Perjalanannya cukup jauh dan… panas. Well. Emh. Master Makarov duduk di bangku itu. Oh. Ada Erza, Gerard, Laxus, Freed, Lisanna, dan Levy. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka.

Oh. Anak-anak itu… mereka sepertinya cepat akrab dengan yang lain. Mereka dengan asiknya membantu yang lain menghias ruangan ini.

"Well, Erza. Jadi, siapa mereka?" tanya Master Makarov pada wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail itu.

"Mereka yang membawakan kami kalkun-kalkun tersebut, Master. Mereka bilang, mereka dari masa depan. Dan mereka juga anggota Fairy Tail", kata Erza.

Aku melihat ekspresi Master Makarov. Bukannya shock, tapi ia malah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Master.

"Itu…", jawab Erza tidak yakin.

"Jadi sihir dimensi dan waktu digunakan kembali ya…hm..", kata Master.

Aku jadi penasaran, dan bertanya pada Master Makarov, "Memang ada ya? Sihir yang bisa memindahkan orang ke masa lalu atau masa depan?"

"Sebuah sihir kuno dari Kerajaan Mildian. Sihir itu ditemukan oleh Raja ke-5 Kerajaan Mildian. Sejak saat itu, kerajaan Mildian disebut sebagai Kerajaan Pelindung Waktu. Sihir itu hanya diwariskan kepada pewaris tahta saja", terang Master Makarov.

* * *

**Makarov POV**

Kenapa sihir itu bisa digunakan lagi?

"Apa ada keterangan lain tentang mereka?" tanyaku pada Erza.

"Itu…Master. Ah… mereka bilang…mereka *blushing* … anak kami", jawab Erza malu.

"Apa? Wahahaahahahahahaha!" aku tertawa. Sengaja. Membuat Erza tidak dapat berkutik.

"MASTER!" kata Erza dengan nada marah padaku. Oh.

"Yang berambut pink itu bernama Gavin Dragneel, lalu Jaxon Fullbuster, Levis dan Elaine Justine, George dan Michelle Fernandes. Kata mereka, mereka mendapat misi dari Raja Fiore untuk menangkap Master Jiemma dari Sabertooth", terang Lucy padaku.

OH. "Tunggu, Gavin itu anak Lucy ya? Lalu Jaxon itu… Juvia, kah? Kedua Justine itu… lebih mirip Strauss, lo… Lalu… Siapa? George, Michelle Fernandes? Erza? Mereka anak Erza? Wahahaahahaha", aku tertawa lagi. Tidak membayangkan bahwa anak-anak nakal seperti Natsu dll memiliki keluarga sendiri. Hehehehe…

"MASTER!" kata Erza lagi dengan tatapan membunuh padaku. Hohoho…

Oh. Freed juga terkejut. Laxus juga tidak percaya. Levy? Hahaha… mereka terkejut semua.

Tapi anak bernama George itu… mirip… mirip dengan HRH Resha Valentine dari Symphonia Kingdom. Adakah hubungan anak itu dengan Kerajaan Symphonia juga? Berarti Erza memiliki hubungan juga dengan Kerajaan Symphonia. Erza itu bisa dibilang mirip Raja terakhir Symphonia, Shiba Rogers. Aku akan konsultasikan ini pada Master Mavis, nanti.

"Lalu. Misi mereka itu. Mengapa mereka harus menangkap Master Jiemma?" tanyaku.

"Begini Master. Mereka bilang Master Jiemma sebenarnya adalah orang masa depan juga. Ia melakukan kejahatan dan lari ke jaman ini, lalu membuat sebuah guild, 'Sabertooth'", terang Erza padaku.

Hem. Begitu. Ah… tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Malam ini aku ingin berpesta bersama yang lain untuk menyambut Natal.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Master Mavis, nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kalian berkonsentrasi untuk pesta kita malam ini!" perintahku.

"Baiklah, Master" jawab Erza tegas.

Yang jelas, sebenarnya masalah ini tidak sepele. Kalau sampai sihir itu digunakan kembali, berarti ada orang yang masih menguasai sihir itu di masa ini. Padahal Raja Sieghart meninggal sebelum sempat mewariskannya. Ini aneh. _Siapa? Siapa yang menguasainya?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: FAIRY TAIL BLAST!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Tail Blast!

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

**CHAPTER 7: FAIRY TAIL BLAST!**

**Finally! Pangya pulang kampung agak lama ini. Tapi sayang sekali pangya nggak sempat lihat AFA2012… Ah, pangya sempat cek ke beberapa toko anime langganan Pangya di Selegie Rd dan mal-mal di Orchard Rd, tapi cukup sulit Pangya cari action figures Fairy Tail. Huh, tidak apalah… sekarang Pangya dan Apalche udah ketemu lagi dan lanjutkan CHAPTER 7! YAY!**

**Lucy POV**

"**KITA TINGGALKAN DULU SEMUA MASALAH, SEKARANG WAKTUNYA BERSENANG-SENANG, KIDS! INI CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"** teriak Makarov yang berdiri di atas panggung sambil disambut teriakan meriah seluruh anggota Fairy Tail.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dipenuhi teriakan kemeriahan pesta. Semua orang bersenang-senang, tertawa bersama, bersulang, dan tidak lupa FIGHT! Yeah.

Anak-anak itu… mereka cepat sekali akrab dengan yang lain. Natsu, Gray, Jaxon, dan Gavin mengadakan sebuah kompetisi makan. Elaine dan Michelle mempertunjukkan skill memasak mereka dengan sihir yang luar biasa menakjubkan! Michelle menggunakan sihirnya dengan pedang-pedangnya itu untuk menampilkan atraksi memotong yang sangat keren.

Di sudut lain ada Levis dan George yang entah dengan sihir apa membuat beberapa patung _teddy bear _raksasa dan sebuah boneka Santa Claus yang bisa bergerak dan menari-nari. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian…

Yeah. Harus kukatakan, walaupun aku sedang bingung memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, termasuk bertemu dengan anak-anak itu dan masalah Master Jiemma datang dari masa depan, tapi aku sangat menikmati pesta ini. **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Well. Gajeel menyanyi lagi, untung saja suaranya tidak sampai ke sini karena keributan yang lain. Sebaiknya aku mengobrol dengan Mira di bangku itu.

"Oh, Hi, Lucy!" sapa Mirajane.

"Hi, Mira! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu!" jawab Mira.

Ternyata Erza menunggu di belakangku untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Duduklah, Erza!" pinta Mirajane.

Erza duduk lalu menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Erza?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Um, tidak", jawab Erza sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetap saja dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Apa masalah anak-anak itu?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Emh, salah satunya", jawab Erza.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah pintu dan bisa kulihat Freed dan Master Makarov datang dan mendekat ke bangku kami.

"Hi, kids!" sapa Master Makarov.

"Silakan duduk, Master!" kata Mirajane mempersilahkan Master Makarov untuk duduk di sebelahku.

Freed duduk di sebelah kanan Mirajane. Lalu Ultear datang dan duduk disebelah kiri Mirajane.

Akhirnya di sini kami berenam. Tiba-tiba Master Makarov memulai pembicaraan, "Hahaha, bahkan setelah aku minta kalian untuk bersenang-senang, kalian tetap saja tidak tenang ya…"

"Master, sejujurnya aku juga agak bingung. Mengenai semuanya. Anak-anak itu, Sabertooth, dan yeah, banyak hal", kata Mirajane.

"Tadi aku bermaksud menemui Master Mavis, tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada pembicaraan serius dengan Gerard", kata Master Makarov.

"Eh? Memangnya Gerard mengenal Master Mavis?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Emh… Ultear!" panggil Master Makarov tiba-tiba.

Ultear terlihat sangat terkejut. Sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang seketika dibubarkan oleh suara Master Makarov.

"Aa..ada apa, Master Makarov?" jawab Ultear sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Sepertinya kau memang tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Master Makarov. Tajam.

"Sedikit, Master", jawab Ultear.

"Katakan pada kami… kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Sebenarnya Gerard yang mengatakannya padaku", kata Ultear.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau tahu…", pinta Erza.

"Well. Gerard bilang padaku bahwa anak-anak itu tidak bohong", kata Ultear.

"Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa anak-anak itu tidak berbohong?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"Yah, begini. Sihir untuk memindahkan sesuatu menembus ruang dan waktu itu memang ada. Sihir yang hilang. Sihir yang paling dilindungi oleh keluarga kerajaan Mildian", terang Ultear.

"Oh, jadi sihir itu benar-benar ada?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Iya… sihir itu ditemukan oleh HM (His Majesty) Raja Sieghart dari Mildian. Itulah mengapa kerajaan Mildian disebut sebagai kerajaan pelindung waktu",terang Master Makarov.

"Lalu, apa kita dapat percaya begitu saja? Lagipula siapa yang menguasai sihir tersebut? Anak-anak itu bilang bahwa Raja Fiore yang mengirim mereka kemari, kan? Berarti Raja Fiore juga bisa menggunakannya?" Tanya Erza tajam.

Benar juga. Tunggu, tadi Michelle bilang bahwa ayahnya adalah Raja Fiore. Raja Fiore yang mengirim mereka kemari. Raja Fiore yang menguasai sihir itu. Sedangkan Raja Fiore yang dimaksud Michelle adalah…Gerard! Gerard Fernandes? Laki-laki itu?

"Tunggu. Aku ingin tahu sesuatu, Ultear. Apa Gerard bisa menggunakan sihir itu?" tanyaku pada Ultear dengan rasa penuh ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kau berpikir seperti itu?"Tanya Mirajane.

"Tunggu, Lucy benar. Apa dia bisa? Karena itu kau percaya padanya?" Tanya Erza pada Ultear.

"Emh, yah. Memang Gerard menguasainya",jawab Ultear.

"Hooh…begitu",kata Master Makarov.

"Apanya yang begitu Master? Berarti sebenarnya mungkin Gerard tahu jalan keluarnya, kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Satu hal lagi, Ultear. Apa saat ini Gerard sedang berbicara dengan neneknya?" Tanya Master Makarov.

Pertanyaan yang aneh, pikirku. Katanya Gerard sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, sejak menjadi salah satu budak di Tower of Heaven?

"Iya, Master. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Ultear.

"Tunggu, jelaskan ini pada kami!" pinta Erza.

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya. Gerard itu cucu Master Mavis. Be

gitu pula Ultear, karena ayah Gerard adalah kakak dari Ul, ibu Ultear. Benar begitu?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"HEEEEE?" teriak kami terkejut.

"Aa..pa..benar..Master?" Tanya Erza terkejut.

"Benar, Master. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami, Crime Sorciere, pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah ditinggalkan. Pada awalnya, tempat itu terlihat seperti hamparan tanah gersang tanpa kehidupan yang terbentang sangat luas. Tapi ternyata, itu adalah sihir. Sihir sangat kuat yang melindungi tempat itu. Menyembunyikan tempat itu. Saat kami berhasil masuk ke pelindung tersebut, ternyata tempat itu tidak lain adalah bekas tanah Kerajaan Symphonia. Ada sebuah makam yang sangat indah di sana. Kami juga menemukan beberapa catatan dan bukti-bukti sejarah di sana, termasuk bahwa Master Mavis adalah nenek kami", terang Ultear.

"Jadi benar dugaanku. Gerard itu… mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Saat awal aku bertemu dengan Mystogan. Maksudku, Gerard dari Edolas, yang ku ingat adalah HM (His Majesty) Raja Sieghart. Mirip sekali… hahahaha…", kata Master Makarov.

"Master, bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail lagi?" pinta Mirajane.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan, kids. Inilah cerita kelam awal berdirinya Kerajaan Fiore", kata Master Makarov memulai cerita panjangnya…

**CHAPTER 8: WAR OF KINGDOMS, THE LOST HISTORY OF FIORE**


	8. Chapter 8: THE LOST FIORE HISTORY

**Fairy Tail's Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Jellal (Gerard) x Erza**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: WAR OF KINGDOMS, THE LOST HISTORY OF FIORE**

**Di Chapter ini… pangya ajak kalian kembali ke masa lalu… Saya sarankan kalian baca juga **_**another Hiro Mashima's masterpiece, **_**RAVE MASTER.**

**Note: pangya nggak nyangka kalau sepupu Lucy di anime namanya **_**Michelle**_**.. pangya dan apalche udah mikir nama Michelle buat anaknya Erza.. ehehe.. nggak apalah.. namanya juga ff…**

* * *

**Year X738, Mildian Kingdom**

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

"Your Majesty. Sebaiknya anda duduk tenang saja di sini. Tidak akan apa-apa…",kata Makarov muda kepada Raja Mildian ke-10 itu, **Siegref Vermillion** (Zeref).

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Makarov?" kata Zeref dengan nada agak tinggi dan. PANIC. Sambil terus berjalan bolak-balik di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih kekuningan.

Waa..Waa..Waa..

Terdengar suara bayi yang menangis.

"OH! Makarov! Anakku sudah lahir?" kata Zeref.

"Sepertinya iya, Your Majesty. Selamat…", kata Makarov.

Pintu mewah itu terbuka perlahan. Seorang wanita berambut pink. Tidak lain adalah Porlyusica, keluar dari ruangan itu, "Selamat, Your Majesty. We've finally got our prince".

"Oh…! Benarkah?" tanya Zeref takjub.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia melihat istrinya, **Mavis Vermillion**, menggendong seorang bayi merah laki-laki berambut biru yang menangis sungguh keras. Zeref mendekati Mavis dan _newborn-_nya, "Good job, dear!"

"Siapa namanya, Siegref?" tanya Mavis yang masih kelelahan.

"Hm. Mengikuti tradisi. Kata _Sieg _ada di dalamnya. Bagaimana kalau… **SIEGHART**? _HART_, rusa jantan. Yah. Dia akan menjadi anak yang tangguh. Raja Mildian yang hebat!" kata Zeref dengan bangga.

Mavis tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sieghart, "Iya. Dia akan menggantikanmu sebagai Raja Mildian dan membawa kerajaan kita pada kemakmuran!"

…_Inilah, hari kelahiran Raja Mildian ke-11, __**Sieghart Vermillion**__. Raja yang membawa Mildian ke masa kejayaannya. Dia pula yang merupakan ayah dari Gerard Fernandes…_

**Year X740**, Mavis melahirkan putrinya, Ur. Seorang anak berambut hitam. Seperti ayahnya. Ia sangat menyukai sihir berunsur es.

**Year X745**, Mavis membentuk sebuah guild sihir, dibantu oleh Makarov dan Porlyusica. Guild itu dinamakan… FAIRY TAIL. Tugas mereka adalah membantu kerajaan untuk membantu masyarakat.

…_Waktu itu. Dunia terbagi menjadi beberapa kerajaan. Sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki sejarah panjang, __**Mildian Kingdom**__. Kerajaan the one and only yang penduduknya bisa menggunakan sihir. Di tempat inilah, sihir pertama kali ditemukan. Di sinilah, sihir berkembang dengan pesat. Mildian dipimpin oleh seorang raja muda yang bijaksana dan disegani oleh rakyatnya, Siegref Vermillion. Ia didampingi oleh istrinya, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, Mavis Vermillion. Siegref adalah seorang jenius. Ia menemukan banyak tipe sihir yang bisa membantu rakyatnya, termasuk sihir yang bisa menembus ruang dan waktu (The Lost Magic). Sejak itulah kerajaan ini disebut kerajaan pelindung waktu. For sake 'Mencapai kemakmuran bagi kerajaannya'…_

…_Di bagian yang lain. Ada dua kerajaan besar. Satu, dikenal dengan nama __**Symphonia Kingdom**__. Dan yang satu lagi, dikenal dengan __**Raregrove Kingdom**__. 3 Kerajaan besar ini selalu menjaga wilayah masing-masing dan bekerja sama untuk melindungi kerajaan-kerajaan kecil disekitarnya… Sampai saat __**Raja Shakuma Raregrove**__ berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh kerajaan. Symphonia-lah, dipimpin oleh __**Raja Malakia Glory**__, yang pertama kali menentang keras keinginan Raja Shakuma. Atas penentangan ini, Raja Shakuma berencana untuk menghancurkan Symphonia terlebih dahulu…_

**Year X750**, Kerajaan-kerajaan terbentuk dalam tiga kubu, Raregrove, Symphonia, dan Mildian yang tetap berdiri netral. Perang besarpun pecah antara Raregrove dan Symphonia. Banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan, termasuk warga sipil. Inilah yang disebut dengan **WORLD WAR I**. Perang ini berlangsung selama tiga tahun. Selama tiga tahun jugalah, kedua kerajaan besar ini diliputi oleh kesuraman, kesengsaraan, dan sama sekali tidak ada kedamaian. Kedua kerajaan ini mengembangkan sihir untuk mendukung kekuatan mereka di peperangan.

**Year X753**, Kedua sihir kerajaan bertemu dan terjadilah sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan masing-masing setengah dari wilayah kerajaan. Inilah yang disebut dengan _**'OVERDRIVE'**_. Akhirnya, Raja Siegref dari Mildian turun tangan sebagai penengah. Adanya diplomasi dari kedua Raja yang setuju untuk melakukan gencatan senjata, maka ditandatanganilah perjanjian yang disebut dengan _**'PAKTA MILDIAN'**_ di Istana Kerajaan Mildian, dan Raja Siegref berperan sebagai penengah dan saksi.

Setelah terjadinya penandatanganan PAKTA MILDIAN, untuk sementara dunia menjadi tenang.

**Year X758, di Kerajaan Raregrove…**

Seorang pelayan raja sedang berjalan membawa sarapan untuk Raja Shakuma. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan pelayan itu terdengar sampai ke kamar **Gale Raregrove**, sang putra mahkota. Ia langsung berlari menuju asal teriakan itu dan menemukannya di ruangan ayahnya.

"Aa..ada apa?" tanya Gale panik.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah ranjang, matanya yang hijau-pun melotot. SHOCK. Ia melihat ayahnya terbaring kaku dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari dadanya.

"A..AYAH!" Kaku. Gale menghampiri tubuh kaku ayahnya itu.

KEMARAHAN. Itulah kata yang bisa mengungkapkan suasana di ruangan itu.

Dengan kematian ayahnya ini, Gale Raregrove diangkat menjadi Raja Raregrove menggantikan ayahnya, dan mendapatkan gelar baru, **KING**. Ia masih dirundung kesedihan yang mendalam atas kematian ayahnya. Ia pikir, ayahnya dibunuh oleh seorang suruhan dari Kerajaan Symphonia (_sebenarnya, yang membunuh Raja Shakuma adalah istri King karena Raja Shakuma pernah mencoba untuk merebut dirinya dari King_). King berniat membalaskan dendam ayahnya itu. Ia menculik beberapa penyihir dari Mildian. Memaksa mereka untuk mengembangkan sihir yang kuat, dan terciptalah sebuah batu jahat dengan sihir yang luar biasa, later… disebut dengan _**'DARK BRING'**_. Sebuah _darkbring _juga ditanamkan pada tubuh **Lucia Raregrove**, putra satu-satunya King. Umur Lucia hampir sama dengan Sieghart. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning dan dialah yang disebut sebagai si jenius dalam memainkan pedang.

**Year X760, Symphonia Kingdom…**

Sebuah ruangan besar dengan seperangkat meja makan mewah ditengahnya. Hanya 3 orang yang duduk di sana. Raja Malakia Glory, **Shiba Rogers**, dan istrinya, **Resha Valenti**ne.

Shiba dan Resha berasal dari Garage Island -_sebuah pulau terpencil di selatan Symphonia_-. Resha sebenarnya adalah keturunan Mildian. Ia mewarisi sebuah sihir khusus, yang hanya dimiliki melalui darah keturunan, disebut dengan '_**AETHERION'**_.

"Shiba. Aku kehilangan istriku. Anakku menghilang di hari yang sama dengan hari kematiaan istriku. Setelah perang 10 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Aku tidak ingin Raregrove menguasai kerajaan kita… karena itu, gantikan aku!" kata Malakia.

"Apa maksudmu, Your Majesty? Aku menjadi Raja Symphonia menggantikanmu, huh?" tanya Shiba.

"Kau memang masih muda. Tapi kau orang yang tangguh. Resha juga memiliki Aetherion, dan aku percaya kalian bisa menyelamatkan rakyat Symphonia dari perang tak berguna ini.." kata Malakia.

"Jadi kau berniat menjadikanku korban dan lari meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu?" tanya Shiba keras.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke Raregrove. Aku dengar, mereka mengembangkan sebuah sihir berbahaya yang disebut _darkbring_. Tentu untuk memulai perang lagi. Aku akan coba hancurkan mereka dari dalamnya… Saat aku gagal, lindungi rakyat. Aku mohon padamu, Shiba", kata Malakia.

Setelah percakapan yang cukup lama dan rumit. Mereka sepakat melakukan rencana Raja ke-4 Symphonia itu. Malakia turun tahta. Shiba dan Resha memimpin Symphonia sebagai Raja dan Ratu yang baru. Kerajaan Symphonia dapat memulihkan diri dengan pesat setelah 10 tahun tidak mengalami kemajuan yang berarti.

**Year X761, Mildian Kingdom…**

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah Raja Mildian ke-11. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan jaga rakyat kita. Mereka adalah keluarga kita, Sieghart", kata Zeref yang menyerahkan tahta-nya pada putranya.

Sejak dipimpin oleh Raja Sieghart, Mildian makin kuat diberbagai bidang, mulai dari perekonomian sampai militer. Karena ia tahu, suatu saat, perang besar mungkin akan pecah. LAGI. Ia harus melindungi seluruh rakyat Mildian yang ia anggap adalah keluarganya sendiri. Di bawah kepemimpinannya, Mildian mencapai puncak kejayaannya, walau hanya sebentar…

* * *

…_**Year X765, di Kerajaan Mildian**__… seorang bayi laki-laki, putra mahkota Kerajaan Mildian, lahir. Sieghart memberinya nama, __**SIEGRAIN VERMILLION**__ –later, ia akan dipanggil dengan nama Gerard Fernandes-_

_**Year X765,**__**di Kerajaan Symphonia**__… seorang bayi perempuan, anak pertama Shiba dan Resha, lahir. Her scarlet hair… sangat indah. Seluruh rakyat bersuka cita –later, ia akan dikenal dengan The Great Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet-…_

**Year X765, **

_Kegelapan itu kembali…_

_Kelaparan, kesengsaraan, ketakutan…_

_Amarah, kekerasan, dan keserakahan…_

_Dunia kembali diguncang oleh perang yang seakan tak berujung…_

-Makarov berhenti sejenak dengan ceritanya. Ia mengambil secangkir teh. Meminumnya sedikit. Menghela nafas. Diapun siap melanjutkan ceritanya-

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 9: THE ENDS OF THE DARK**

**Haih…thanks buat apalche yang selalu bantu pangya bikin kalimat…termasuk benerin kosa kata… **

**PS. Ingat! Semua Cuma karangan fiktif pangya dan apalche..!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ends of the Dark

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Most Pairings**

**CHAPTER 9: THE ENDS OF THE DARK**

* * *

**Ah… akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin :D**

**Khayalan pangya dan apalche… berlanjut…**

* * *

Makarov berhenti sejenak dengan ceritanya. Ia mengambil secangkir teh. Meminumnya sedikit. Menghela nafas. Diapun siap melanjutkan ceritanya…

**Makarov POV**

_**Year X765, Mildian Kingdom.**_

Saat itu, Raja Sieghart sedang duduk di taman sambil menggendong Gerard. Yah, saat itu sangat tenang. Tapi, tiba-tiba Perdana Menteri datang terburu-buru dengan membawa kabar buruk.

"Your Majesty…", kata PM sambil berusaha menata nafasnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik?" tanya Raja Sieghart.

"Ternyata selama ini, beberapa Magic Scientist kita yang menghilang… mereka diculik oleh Raregrove dan dipaksa mengembangkan batu sihir jahat yang disebut-sebut sebagai **Dark Bring**", kata PM.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Apa mereka ingin memulai perang lagi? Bukankan Pakta Mildian sudah jelas terbentuk untuk menghentikan perang?" tanya Raja Sieghart.

"Setelah kematian Raja Shakuma Raregrove, anaknya, King, dia yang mengambil alih tahta kerajaan. Ia sepertinya ingin melanjutkan cita-cita ayahnya untuk menguasai seluruh kerajaan di bawah Raregrove, Your Majesty", kata PM.

Benar. Tidak lama setelah itu. Perang besar, **World War II** benar-benar pecah. Ambisi kosong Raregrove sungguh mengerikan. Mereka bahkan mempekerjakan paksa seluruh rakyatnya untuk ikut dalam perang. Mereka juga memiliki batu sihir jahat yang disebut '**Dark Bring**'.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan **Raja Malakia Glory**, Symphonia memang sudah bersiap untuk perang ini. Dengan sihir **Aetherion** milik Resha Valentine, mereka menciptakan sebuah batu sihir suci yang dinamakan'**RAVE**'.

Banyak sekali korban yang jatuh waktu itu. Berlipat-lipat jika dibanding World War I.

Waktu itu… aku dan Porlyusica diperintahkan untuk menjaga Gerard, tapi… entah apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kesadaranku, dan mereka mengambil Gerard…

Raja Siegref (Zeref) dan Sieghart terlibat dalam perang itu. Mereka sebisa mungkin tidak melibatkan rakyat sipil dalam perang tersebut. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Saat aku sadar, aku ada di bunker kerajaan, banyak rakyat sipil di sana. Lalu ada sebuah ledakan besar yang sangat mengerikan.

UGH… aku… tidak ingin mengingatnya..

Semalaman, kami tidak berani untuk naik ke atas. Terutama… aku benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Raja. Aku gagal melindungi Gerard.

Akhirnya… kami memutuskan untuk naik ke atas. Melihat apa yang terjadi…

"Lalu…bagaimana, Gramps?" tanya Gray.

Mildian..Kerajaan kami hancur. Gedung-gedung rusak berat. Banyak tangisan terdengar di mana-mana. Sungguh mengerikan. Aku gemetar. Aku takut. Aku segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mencari Raja Sieghart. UGH…

Aku memberanikan diriku masuk ke sisa-sisa Istana Mildian. Di bekas ruang kerja Raja, aku menemukan sebuah buku yang telah dimantrai. Buku itu satu-satunya yang tersisa utuh dan bersih. Saat aku membukanya, ada sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan Raja Sieghart… untukku…

"_Makarov. Aku punya firasat buruk. Perang dengan Raregrove. Kau orang yang paling kupercaya, begitu pula ayahku juga sangat percaya padamu. Mungkin kami akan kehilangan nyawa kami besok, jadi tolong, jaga Gerard. Dan. Jaga orang-orang Mildian. Mereka adalah keluarga kita. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk hal paling buruk yang akan terjadi. Yah, Aku dan Shiba sudah membicarakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kemungkinan, saat __**Dark Bring**__ mengamuk, __**RAVE**__ adalah satu-satunya sihir yang bisa mengimbanginya. Tapi, saat itu mungkin akan terjadi sebuah ledakan luar biasa yang bisa membinasakan apapun di dunia ini. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kupastikan kalian selamat. Buatlah sebuah kerajaan baru bersama orang-orang Symphonia dan teruslah hidup. Itu saja…"_

Aku… benar-benar… waktu itu.. aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kulihat beberapa petinggi kerajaan termasuk Perdana Menteri berdiri di belakangku. Aku panik. Aku memaksa mereka memberitahuku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya…

"KATAKAN! KENAPA KERAJAAN KITA BERANTAKAN? Tanyaku dengan nada keras.

"Makarov…", jawab PM dengan ekspresi wajah yang benar-benar buruk.

"Jawab aku…siapa saja jawab aku!" tanyaku panik.

"Raja telah tiada… His majesty… tidak, seluruh keluarga kerajaan telah melindungi kita dari ledakan itu… **'Endless Overdrive'**…", jawab PM.

Waktu itu..tubuhku seakan beku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba beberapa petinggi Kerajaan Symphonia datang pada kami. Hal yang sama terjadi pada keluarga kerajaan mereka. Tapi banyak warga mereka juga yang selamat. Raja-Raja itu telah menepati janji mereka…

Mereka akhirnya berunding untuk membangun kerajaan baru bersama. Tapi waktu itu aku dan Porlyusica sungguh trauma, apalagi kami kehilangan Gerard… Aku tidak mau terlibat sama sekali dengan urusan kerajaan baru itu…

"Master, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Raregrove?", tanya Mirajane.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku bernafas…", jawabku.

Mataku berair dan tubuhku berkeringat…

* * *

_**Year X766, Mildian Kingdom**_

Para tetua itu membentuk kerajaan baru, di atas tanah Mildian. Inilah, Kerajaan Fiore. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa Raja Fiore. Karena waktu itu rakyat menolak keras pengangkatan Raja Fiore jika bukan pewaris dari Mildian atau Symphonia. Hal itu membuatku makin terpuruk. Aku gagal menjaga pewaris itu…

Aku dan Porlyusica memutuskan tinggal di Magnolia dan membentuk kembali Fairy Tail sambil terus mencari Gerard. Kami mendapat berita bahwa Raregrove benar-benar hancur setelah Endless Overdrive itu. Kerajaan mereka rata dengan tanah. Kabarnya tidak ada lagi orang Raregrove yang masih hidup.

"Tunggu, Master. Kenapa kami baru tahu tentang ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Paling tidak, seharusnya ini adalah sejarah Kerajaan Fiore?" lanjut Mirajane.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Para tetua membuat rakyat lupa mengenai kejadian mengerikan itu supaya mereka tidak mengalami trauma. Walaupun sihir itu ternyata tidak berfungsi baik pada orang dewasa. Kami membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak menulis atau menceritakan apapun mengenai kejadian ini. Sampai saatnya tiba…"

"Apa maksudnya dengan saatnya tiba, Master?" tanya Lucy.

"Sampai pewarisnya benar-benar naik tahta… Kami setia pada Kerajaan, kids. Kami sangat menghormati Raja. Mereka telah berkorban untuk kami… Tapi, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menginginkan tahta itu dan berusaha melakukan kudeta", terangku.

"Tunggu, berarti saat ini Fiore tidak memiliki Raja?" tanya Ultear.

"Sejak pertama didirikan…", kataku.

"Lalu, makam indah itu.. apa itu?" tanya Ultear.

"Itu tanah Symphonia. Makam Shiba dan Resha. Serta bekas kerajaan Symphonia. Raja Sieghart melindungi makan dan kota itu dengan sihirnya, benar?" tanyaku.

"I..iya. Oleh karena itu, awalnya kami tidak melihat apa-apa di sana..lalu tiba-tiba ada kerangka muncul di hadapan kami beserta makan dan reruntuhan kota?" tanya Ultear.

"Itu… kerangkan itu… adalah Raja Sieghart", jawabku gemetar.

Kulanjutkan ceritaku, kids.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, aku dan Porlyusica terus mencari Gerard. Lalu tiba-tiba kami mendapat kabar bahwa beberapa orang kami hilang. Ternyata mereka dijadikan budak di Tower of Heaven. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Gerard adalah salah satunya, termasuk Erza…

**Rob,** teman baikku. Dia nekat pergi ke **Tower of Heaven**. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali… Sampai tiba-tiba Erza muncul di Fairy Tail dan menceritakan tentang Rob dan Tower of Heaven.

Aku… tidak tahu lagi… apa yang terjadi. Lalu Zeref yang ada di Tenrou Island itu…

"Dia memang Siegref, suamiku", kata Master Mavis mengejutkanku. Dia tiba-tiba mendatangi kami.

"Master Mavis…", kata Mirajane juga terlihat terkejut.

"Umh. Saat itu kami memang kehilangan nyawa kami. Lalu Rob memindahkan makam kami ke Tenrou Island. Dark Bring itu ternyata masih memiliki kekuatan. Batu jahat penuh dendam itu menguasai tubuh Zeref… Dan. Suamiku itu jenius. Jelas sekali dia sulit dikalahkan, apalagi Dark Bring itu ikut campur… kemungkinan dia juga ada hubungannya dengan Master Jiemma dari Sabertooth itu..", jelas Master Mavis dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya itu.

"Ah… jadi Dark Bring itu yang membuat masalah?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya…belum tahu pasti. Tapi, bagaimanapun kita harus segera menangani ini..", jawab Master Mavis sambil tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi… Dari dulu memang begitu. Master Mavis dikenal sebagai Ratu Kedamaian, karena ia selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun…

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 10: TIME WILL NEVER STOP**

**Makin rumit saja… sejarah Kerajaan Fiore yang panjang…lalu apa hubungannya Master Jiemma itu dengan Zeref? Bagaimana selama ini Kerajaan Fiore bisa berjalan tanpa adanya seorang Raja? Langkah apa yang akan diambil Fairy Tail mengingat Zeref akan terus ada untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail dan Fiore? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan Zeref dan Dark Bring? To be continued…**

**PS. INGAT! Ini khayalan belaka pangya dan apalche…kami bukan pemilik dari Fairy Tail, indeed… **


	10. Chapter 95: Side Story 1

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : Most Pairings**

**CHAPTER 9.5: SIDE STORY 1**

* * *

**Maaf sekali. Pangya sibuk sekali dengan apalche juga. Tidak sempat update. Banyak sekali tugas harus dikerjakan. Spesial ya untuk chapter 9.5 ini, seperti di original manga-nya ada side-story dari Grand Magic Games.**

**Ah, untuk kalian yang ingin melihat foto FIORE ROYAL FAMILY versi pangya dan apalche, silakan cari image dengan keyword 'FIORE ROYAL FAMILY', maka account apalche akan muncul. Ada beberapa gambar di sana~**

**Spoiler Alert: sementara Master Makarov cerita yang seram-seram, anak-anak yang asik bermain itu membongkar beberapa rahasia di masa depan!**

* * *

Di salah satu sudut di ruangan itu, tepatnya di sebuah bangku yang lebar, ada beberapa orang yang sedang membahas sejarah Kerajaan Fiore yang super rumit. Wajah mereka muram. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Sepertinya si pencerita berhasil memperburuk suasana.

Tapi, di sudut lain. Gerombolan orang-orang tidak tahu malu sedang bersenang-senang tanpa beban. Berteriak-teriak, melakukan sihir, dan bahkan merusak perabotan. Inilah yang disebut Fairy Tail. Natsu dan Gray mulai bertengkar seperti biasa karena mempermasalahkan anak siapa yang lebih tampan dan kuat dan rakus, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Ada Cana yang menghadap ke tumpukan 'minuman favoritnya' sambil memasang wajah bosan melihat pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray. Azuka dan Wendy sangat antusias melihat atraksi-atraksi yang dilakukan George dan Levis. Sedangkan banyak pria-pria dan wanita-wanita (hm, intinya orang-orang) yang terkagum-kagum melihat atraksi hebat dari Michelle dan Elaine. Semua bergembira!

Tiba-tiba… Juvia berteriak, "Kalian semua diam!"

HOH…spontan, semua orang terkejut dan melihat ke arah Juvia, si sumber suara. "Sebenarnys, Juvia sudah ingin melakukannya dari tadi…", kata Juvia malu.

"Untuk apa kau berteriak?" tanya Cana.

"Aku…bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalian dari masa depan? Apa benar aku akan menikah dengan Tuan Gray?" tanya Juvia. MALU-MALU. Wajah MEMERAH.

George dan Levis tersenyum.

"Senyuman kalian itu untuk apa? Aku melihatnya!" tanya Macao.

"Oh, kakek Macao… sebegitu tajamnya kah senyuman kami?" tanya Levis sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, Auntie Juvia… bagaimana supaya kau yakin?" tanya George

"Iya… sebenarnya kurang apa lagi? Lihat mereka… mirip dengan orang tuanya, kan? Termasuk Jaxon…ah, dan keponakanku… kalian sangat imut", sambung Lisanna.

"Um… cerita. Ceritakan beberapa hal tentang masa depan! Ba..ba..bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Tuan Gray?" pertanyan lugas dari Juvia yang membuat Gray malu seketika.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu… kalian semua duduk!" perintah Levis kepada orang-orang di situ yang tentu saja sangat antusias dengan cerita yang akan mereka dengar.

Levis dan George duduk di atas meja, sedangkan yang lain duduk di bawah, di kursi, bersandar, yang penting mereka punya posisi enak.

"Ehm, baiklah. Apa yang kalian ingin ketahui. Kita buka tanya jawab saja ya!" kata Levis. _Dia mirip Freed. Freed di masa depan adalah seorang perdana menteri. Orang kepercayaan Raja. Dia yang mengatur segalanya, sedangkan Raja hanya tinggal mengikuti dan melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan (masih rahasian ini)._

"Hey! Pertama, kalian lahir tahun berapa?" tanya Cana.

"Maaf, Auntie. Kalau itu, tidak boleh dikatakan. Kami juga punya aturan dan hukum. Yang melanggar akan dijatuhi hukuman yang berat, walaupun ia seorang pangeran", jawab Levis tegas. George hanya tersenyum.

"Ceritakan sedikit, apa yang bisa kalian beritahukan pada kami!" seru Macao. Diikuti banyak orang yang meng-iya-kan.

"Oke… pertama. Tentang Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail di masa depan menjadi sebuah guild yang keren! Sebenarnya sebuah guild kepercayaan kerajaan, tapi kami bergerak secara diam-diam. Seperti… SPY! Yah… sebenarnya, kekuatan Fairy Tail masih dianggap tidak terlalu kuat, apalagi ada tentara khusus milik kerajaan, yang disebut dengan Crime Sorciere", jelas George.

"Tapi, sebenarnya, untuk tugas-tugas rumit, lama, berat, sulit, dan lain sebagainya, Raja selalu meminta Fairy Tail untuk melakukannya. Gedung Fairy Tail juga bagus, karena ada di pusat kota. Hanya saja… masalah anggota, tidak banyak berubah. Tambahan, aku rasa hanya anak-anak dari anggota lama… hahaha… Tidak ada orang yang mau masuk ke Fairy Tail, karena mereka pikir kami tidak pernah bekerja, hahahahaahaha!" jelas Levis.

"Tunggu. Pusat kota? Memang di Magnolia. Tapi apa sampai perlu dibuat gedung yang bagus?" tanya Levy.

"Um. Magnolia itu, ibu kota Kerjaan Fiore. Bahkan Istana Fiore, Gedung Parlemen, dan lain sebagainya, ada di Magnolia", jelas George.

"OH! Benarkah? Keren sekali! Lalu, Crime Sorciere apa itu?" tanya Bisca.

"Crime Sorciere itu tentara khusus kerajaan. Mereka terdiri dari beberapa divisi yang rumit. Yang jelas, mereka dilatih khusus untuk melindungi kerajaan. Mereka sangat kuat" terang George.

"Dan mereka sebuah satuan independen langsung di bawah perintah Raja. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi anggota Crime Sorciere", sambung Levis.

"Oh…sebegitu kerennya, kah kerajaan Fiore di masa depan?" tanya Lisanna.

"Yeah. Bagaimana ya..? Fiore itu sebuah kerajaan besar. Magnolia kota terbesar di dunia. Tersibuk. Apalagi yah?" kata George.

"Tentu! Kerajaan Fiore sangat keren! Banyak orang dari luar yang datang untuk wisata, belajar, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya sangat jauh dari zaman ini…hahaha", kata Levis ditutup dengan tawa.

"Oh. Baiklah, kalian ingin tahu pekerjaan kalian di masa depan?" tanya George.

"Tentu saja…ya..pasti pekerjaanku sangat bagus. I'M A REAL MAN!" teriak Elfman.

"Yaya…santai saja Uncle Elfman. Baiklah. Intinya sebenarnya semua orang tetap bekerja di Fairy Tail, tapi ada sambilan di luar. Grandpa Macao, kau juga bekerja sebagai pemandu tur di Magnolia untuk tamu-tamu asing. Lalu, Uncle Elfman, kau punya toko busana bersama istrimu. Siapa ya… oh, Uncle Gray juga salah satu orang penting di kerajaan sedangkan Auntie Juvia mengelola sebuah toko souvenir di tepi Royal Canal. Uncle Natsu menjadi koordinator tim pengawal keluarga kerajaan dan Auntie Lucy seorang penulis. Banyak buku-buku yang _best seller _loh. Uncle Alzack dan Auntie Bisca mengelola pabrik senjata kerajaan..", kata George.

"WOW! Keren sekali! Aku bagaiamana?" kata Romeo antusias.

"Keren apanya?! Kenapa aku jadi pemandu wisata?!" keluh Macao. "DAN. Kenapa kau memanggilku Grandpa?!" sambung Macao.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Laxus yang kelihatannya mulai ingin tahu.

"Um. Romeo… kau salah satu Crime Sorciere loh! Kepala divisi apa ya… aku tidak ingat. Lalu Uncle Laxus itu walikota Magnolia. Uncle Gajeel… sepertinya tidak ada sambilan. Tapi Auntie Levy itu kepala research sihir kerajaan. Em. Sepertinya ada unsur nepotisme yah…kalau dipikir-pikir", kata George.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Laxus.

"Bukan nepotisme, George! Mereka kan tidak sembarang dipilih!" bantah Levis.

"Ah. Iya.. hahaha… yah. Kira-kira begitu", jawab George. Tertawa.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Freed? Mirajane masih seorang artis? Atau chef? Bagaimana dengan Gerard dan Erza?" tanya Laxus.

"Em. Aku lupa bilang. Uncle Laxus dan Auntie Cana punya seorang anak laki-laki yang berbadan besar, playboy, ah, seperti Grandpa Gildarts! Dia lebih tua 5 tahun dari Levis. Lalu Uncle Gajeel dan Auntie Levy punya seorang anak perempuan yang cantik!" kata George.

"Juga cantik!" sahut Jaxon.

"Ah. Yaya… benar!" kata George.

"Bagaimana bisa?" semua orang bertanya-tanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Gajeel dan Levy.

* * *

To be continued | SIDE STORY PART 2

* * *

**NEXT: CHAPTER 10: TIME WILL NEVER STOP**


	11. Chapter 10: Time Will Never Stop

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : JERZA**

**NEXT CHAPTER 10: TIME WILL NEVER STOP**

* * *

**Wuah! Saya dapat libur 3 hari! Libur panjang… sibuk sekali tapi akhirnya :D**

**O ya, pangya dan apalche ada akun di deviant*rt (a), namanya apalche85. Ada edit-edit gambar Fiore Royal Family di sana, ilustrasi untuk mendukung ff ini saja sih. Well. Langsung aja ya. Here we go!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mendengar cerita yang begitu panjang dan rumit, dan tentu saja mengejutkan, para penyihir Fairy Tail itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengetahui berbagai kenyataan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka sebelumnya.

"Uhm. Master, jadi sekarang, setelah mengetahui semuanya, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ukh… aku makin tidak mengerti. Awalnya anak-anak itu datang secara mengejutkan, lalu akhirnya Master menceritakan hal seperti ini…", keluh Lucy.

"Akhirnya terbongkar ya…?" terdengar suara seorang pria dari belakang Master Mavis, tidak lain adalah Gerard.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu semua ini sejak awal?" tanya Ultear.

Gerard hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Ultear.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana… hahaha", jawab Gerard dengan santainya.

"Gerard, tidak… Your Majesty… maafkan saya… saya sungguh tidak berguna…" pinta Makarov.

"Itu bukan hal penting, Master Makarov. Satu lagi. Aku bukan seorang Raja ataupun Pangeran", jawab Gerard sambil tersenyum.

"DADDY!" teriak George memanggil Gerard sambil berlari mendekat.

"Apa-apaan kau, George. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Susah kalau ada yang salah paham", kata Erza.

"OH. Mom, kenapa? Kenapa Mommy yang marah?"

Wajah Erzapun memerah…

"Ya… itu, tidak semua orang tahu kau dari masa depan, kan?" kata Erza malu.

Hmmm…. George terlihat berpikir…Lalu menghiraukannya…

"Dad. Aku baru saja dapat kabar bahwa Master Jiemma telah mati…" kata George.

Semua terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Lucy.

Michelle ikut mendekat lalu menyambung kata-kata kakaknya, "Iya. Dia sepertinya benar-benar telah mati. Lalu bagaimana tugas kita?"

"Tidak ada perintah untuk kembali juga… apa maunya Daddy ini…", kata George.

"Tunggu. Apa kalian yakin Master Jiemma mati? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya. Sepertinya dibunuh oleh orang yang bernama Sting", jawab Michelle.

"Kami belum bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih detail, karena sepertinya terjadi di dalam markas guild mereka", jawab George.

"Hn. Menurutku, sebenarnya tugas kalian bukanlah mengenai Master Jiemma", kata Gerard.

"Lalu? Ah… benar… yang memberikan perintah juga Daddy… payah sekali kalau sampai tidak tahu maksudnya", kata George.

"Crime Sorciere sebenarnya mencurigai adanya suatu kejanggalan di dalam kerajaan", jawab Ultear.

"Tunggu. Benar. Aku mendengar Fiore memiliki seorang Raja. Lalu ada seorang Putri bernama Hisui… aku kira mereka hanya nama-nama karangan para tetua itu… tapi…" kata Makaror sambil berpikir.

"Ada kekuatan sihir yang aneh keluar dari dalam istana… Tapi kekuatan itu semacam diberikan layer sehingga kita tidak dapat merasakannya…" kata Gerard.

Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan itu sampai akhirnya satu per satu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka mata… akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi heboh ala Fairy Tail.

**Erza POV**

Oh. Semuanya sangat lelah. Ternyata masalah-masalah begitu rumit. Biarlah kami istirahat sebentar untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Ah… aku ingin mencari udara segar… sebaiknya aku menuju ke balkon.

Udara dingin cukup menusuk sampai ke tulang… tapi bintangnya terlihat indah.

Em… siapa itu..? Ada seseorang…

Ah…Gerard…

"Hi, Erza. Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Gerard.

"Hm. Aku tidak mengantuk" kataku.

"Ini kali kedua kita bisa berbincang santai… kuaharap", kata Gerard.

"Kau… benar-benar buronan, ya?" tanyaku padanya. Kami bersandar di pembatas balkon, santai, sambil melihat bintang dan mengobrol… Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, tapi ini adalah momen-momen yang selama ini kuinginkan…damai… tidak ada kekhawatiran…

"Maafkan aku…" kata Gerard.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya…" katanya lagi.

"Dengar. Saat Simon…emm.. terbunuh… itu bukan kau... aku tahu itu", kataku. Berusaha membuatnya bangkit lagi.

"Tidak hanya itu…" jawabnya lagi.

"Hm. Kalau begitu. Maaf karena telah membohongiku waktu itu?" tanyaku padanya. Aku teringat saat dia berkata bahwa dia punya tunangan. Dan dia mengatakannya setelah kami berciuman. Sungguh laki-laki tidak berguna.

"Hm..? Kau… tahu?" tanya Gerard sedikit terkejut. Tidak. Dia terkejut. Dia terlalu kalem untuk mengekpresikan rasa terkejutnya…

"Tentu saja. Kau bukan pembohong yang baik. Tiba-tiba anak-anak itu muncul dan bilang bahwa mereka anak kita… rasanya aku ingin mengajarmu…", jawabku.

Dia tertawa kecil…disampingku. "Jadi. Kau tidak percaya kalau mereka anak kita?" tanya Gerard.

Aku sedikit tersentak. "E..aa..apa maksudmu? Sulit mengatakannya. Kalau aku tidak percaya, tapi sungguh…em. Mereka mirip dengan… yah. Mereka mirip denganku dan denganmu. Tapi bisa saja kemungkinan mereka dari Edolas. Anak dari Gerard dan Erza yang lain?"

"Tidak… Kalau mereka anak dari Gerard dan Erza yang lain, pasti sikap mereka lain… hehe.. George itu mirip sekali denganmu" kata Gerard.

"Jadi… kau percaya?"tanyaku.

"Tidak juga… bagaimana bisa kita menikah… lalu membesarkan dua anak…? Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Yang kupikirkan… bagaimana caraku untuk membunuh Zeref, mencegah adanya dark mages lain, dll. Hidupku selamanya adalah buronan…kan?" katanya.

Aku berpikir agak lama untuk ini…

"Seharusnya kau berpikir positif untuk ini! Jangan pernah menyerah!" kataku agak keras.

"Hahahaha! Ini-lah Erza… Dengar. Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa mereka dikirim ke sini… olehku… dan olehmu… katanya…" kata Gerard.

"Awalnya untuk membunuh Master Jiemma… Lalu mungkin membantu kita dalam Daimatou Enbu ini atau cara mengalahkan Zeref…?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa? Kalau memang aku yang mengirim mereka… dan aku sudah tahu bahwa Master Jiemma akan mati dibunuh Sting…untuk apa? Lalu, kalau memang aku bukan lagi buronan, Fiore menjadi lebih baik di masa depan… berarti kita pasti sudah melewati banyak masa sulit termasuk mengalahkan Zeref…" kata Gerard.

Benar juga… lalu buat apa?

"Kalau menurutku…", kata Gerard…tapi dia belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya… terlihat malu.

Untuk apa? Jangan-jangan… ah…

"Yah… semacam…", kata Gerard, terputus lagi.

"Supaya kita bisa bersama?" tanyaku to the point.

"Ah. Semacam itu. Dengan mengetahui sedikit masa depan yang baik, kita akan lebih bersemangat untuk melewati semua kesulitan ini, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe.. you pervert! Dengar, kau harus bayar mahal kalau ingin aku bisa bersamamu!" jawabku.

Dia tersenyum. "Kita lihat saja", katanya.

Tiba-tiba Master Mavis memanggil kami dengan telepathy. Kami segera menuju ke ruangan Master Mavis.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 11: QUEEN OF STRATEGIES**

Thanks for reading, guys!

_PS. This ff was made for enjoy. I don't own fairy tail after all. All hail 'Hiro Mashima' for making such an amazing manga!_


	12. SPECIAL: ROYAL DATA Part 1 - GERARD F

**Discalimer:  
**

**I don't own FT.  
**

**Hello. Long time no see, guys. Banyak sekali tugas. Minggu depan Ujian Akhir Semester. HOH. Ganbarimasu! Special Chapter: ROYAL DATA. Data di sini tidak valid dengan manga ori okay? Namanya juga Fanfiction. Data ini valid di fanfiction 'Fairy Tail's Future Members'  
**

**Thanks for reading guys.  
**

* * *

**ROYAL FAMILY**

**FIORE KINGDOM ROYAL FAMILY**

_King Gerard Fernandes - Queen Erza Fernandes - Prince George Fernandes - Princess Michelle Fernandes_

**Gerard Fernandes (King) | Erza Fernandes (Queen) | George Fernandes (Prince) | Michelle Fernandes (Princess) | Sieghart Vermillion | Reina Vermillion | Shiba Rogers | Resha Valentine Rogers | Siegref (Zeref) Vermillion | Mavis Vermillion | Ul Vermillion | Ultear (Vermillion) Milkovich | Meredy Milkovich**

His Majesty The Great King Gerard Fernandes (Duke of Fiore)

Her Majesty The Great Queen Erza Fernandes (Duchess of Fiore)

**Successor:**

His Royal Highness Prince George Fernandes of Fiore

Her Royal Highness Princess Michelle Fernandes of Fiore

Her Royal Highness Princess Ultear Milkovich

Her Royal Highness Meredy Milkovich

**Prime Minister Family** : Freed Justine (Prime Minister) | Mirajane Justine | Levis Justine (PM son) | Elaine Justine (PM daughter) | Elfman Strauss | Evergreen Strauss | Lisanna Strauss | Jason Strauss | Joseph Strauss | Jennifer Strauss | Jesselyn Strauss | Jordan Strauss

**FAIRY TAIL FAMILY**

**Lord Fried Justine (Fried Spaniel)**

Wife **Madam Mirajane Justine** | Son **Lord** **Levis Justine** | Daughter **Lady** **Elaine Justine** | Father **Alpine Spaniel** | Father In-law **Diahound Strauss** | Brother In-law **Elfman Strauss **| Sister In-law **Lisanna (Strauss) Scott **| Sister In-law **Evergreen Strauss **| Brother In-law **Bickslow Scott **| Nephew **Jason Strauss **| Nephew **Joseph Strauss **| Niece **Jennifer Strauss **| Niece **Jesselyn Strauss **| Nephew **Jordan Staruss **| Niece **Evelyn Scott**

**Natsu Dragneel (Levin S. Glory)**

Wife **Lucy Dragneel **| Son **Gavin Dragneel **| Great Grandfather **Malakia Symphonia Glory **| Grandfather **Gale S. Glory **| Father **Haru S. Glory **| Grandmother **Sakura Glory **| Mother **Elie Glory **| Aunt **Cattleya Dreyar **| Uncle **Shuda Dreyar **| Cousin **Laxus Dreyar **| Father In-law **Jude Heartfilia **| Mother In-law **Layla Heartfilia**

**Earl Laxus Dreyar (Governor of Magnolia)**

Wife **Cana (Alberona) Dreyar **| Daughter **Alexandra Dreyar **| Father **Shuda Dreyar **| Mother **Cattleya Dreyar **| Grandfather **Makarov Dreyar **| Grandmother **Porlyusica Dreyar **| Uncle **Haru S. Glory **| Aunt **Elie **| Cousin **Natsu Dragneel **| Grandfather **Gale S. Glory **| Grandmother **Sakura Glory **| Father In-law **Gildarts Clive **| Mother In-law **Clea (Maltese) Clive **| Brother In-Law **Ren Akatsuki Clive **| Sister In-law **Sherry (Blendi) Clive**

**Gray Fullbuster (Gray Musica)**

Wife **Juvia (Loxar) Fullbuster **| Son **Jaxon Fullbuster **| Daughter **Ashley Fullbuster **| Daughter **Anna Fullbuster **| Father **Hamurio Musica **| Mother **Melody Musica **| Grandfather **Galein Musica **| Brother In-law **Gajeel Redfox **| Sister In-law **Levy Mcgarden**

**Gajeel (Dahaka) Redfox**

Wife **Levy McGargen (Vastia) Redfox **| Daughter **Emily Redfox** | Son **Rouland Redfox **| Father **Let Dahaka **| Mother **Julia Dahaka **| Sister **Juvia Fullbuster **| Father In-law **Dalmatian Vastia **| Brother In-law **Lyon Vastia**

**Bickslow Scott**

Wife **Lisanna (Strauss) Scott **| Daughter **Evelyn Scott **| Father **Ikazuchi no Go **| Mother **Rena **| Father In-law **Diahound Strauss **|Brother In-law **Freed Justine **| Sister In-law **Mirajane Justine **| Brother In-law **Elfman Strauss **| Sister In-law **Evergreen Strauss **| Nephew **Levis Justine **| Niece **Elaine Justine **| Nephew **Jason Strauss **| Nephew **Joseph Strauss **| Niece **Jennifer Strauss **| Niece **Jesselyn Strauss **| Nephew **Jordan Staruss**

**Hibiki (Raregrove) Lates**

Brother **Eve (Raregrove) Tearm **| Father **Lucia Raregrove **| Mother **Belnika Raregrove **| Grandfather **King (Gale) Raregrove **| Grandmother **Emilia Raregrove **| Great Grandfather **Shakuma Raregrove**

* * *

**His Majesty The Great King Gerard Fernandes (Duke of Fiore)**

Wife **Erza Fernandes** | Son **George Fernandes** | Daughter **Michelle Fernandes** | Father **Sieghart Vermillion** | Mother **Reina Vermillion** | Grandfather **Siegref Vermillion** | Grandmother **Mavis Vermillion** | Father In-law **Shiba Rogers** | Mother In-law **Resha Valentine Rogers** | Aunt **Ul Vermillion** | Cousin **Ultear** **Milkovich **| Niece **Meredy Milkovich**

Raja pertama Kerjaan Fiore dan merupakan cucu Siegref (Zeref) Vermillion dan Mavis Vermillion -Raja dan Ratu Mildian ke-10- dan putra satu-satunya dari Raja dan Ratu ke-11 Mildian, Sieghart dan Reina Vermillion. Nama asli Raja Gerard adalah Siegrain Vermillion, tapi pada saat pembuangan di Tower of Heaven, dia yang tidak tahu nama aslinya, mendapat nama baru dari teman-temannya menjadi Gerard Fernandes. Ia memutuskan terus menggunakan nama tersebut sebagai penanda dinasti baru keluarga kerajaan Fiore dengan nama Fernandes.

Setelah sejarah berdarah yang dialami Kerjaan Mildian, Gerard yang masih bayi dibuang di Tower of Heaven dan dijadikan budak selama bertahun-tahun. Keteguhan dan kebijaksanaannya menggerakkan seluruh budak di sana untuk memberontak. Tapi, saat pemberontakan mereka berhasil, Gerard dikuasai kekuatan gelap dan mengambil alih pembangunan Tower of Heaven untuk membangkitkan Zeref. Sebenarnya, kekuatan gelap itu tidak menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Di luar wilayah Fiore, kesadarannya dapat mengambil alih tubuhnya, oleh karena itu ia melalukan perjalanan ke banyak tempat dan menemukan fakta-fakta mengenai sejarah perang besar di masa lalu antara Raregrove dan Symphonia yang melibatkan Mildian. Berpetualang sekian lama, ia akhirnya menemukan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari kekuatan jahat tersebut. Akhirnya ia dapat lepas dengan bantuan paksa dari Natsu Dragneel (dalam pertempuran di Tower of Heaven). Gerard mengalami mati suri selama beberapa bulan dan kembali pulih setelah Wendy menyembuhkannya (Oracion Seis Arc). Ia kembali menampakkan diri pada Fairy Tail setelah Tenroujima Arc sebagai anggota Crime Sociere bersama sepupunya, Ultear dan keponakannya, Meredy.

Pertengahan Festival besar Wizard Tournament of Fiore, perang besar terjadi di mana Zeref benar-benar akan menguasai dunia. Gerard, Erza, dan Fairy Tail akhirnya dapat melepas kekuatan gelap yang menguasai Siegref. Ternyata, selama ini Fiore tidak dipimpin oleh siapapun. Raja adalah isu yang dibuat oleh para orang tua Fiore (yang berasal dari Mildian dan Symphonia). Mereka menunggu pewaris tahta yang sah, tidak lain adalah Gerard.

Gerard resmi diangkat menjadi Raja Fiore oleh Paus di Catharine Cathedral di hari yang sama dengan hari pernikahannya dengan Erza. Setelah menjadi raja, Gerard mendesain sendiri teknologi dan arsitektur bangunan di Fiore terumata di Magnolia dan Royal City. Ia menerapkan hukum-hukum yang ketat dan sistem pemerintahan yang ia jalankan bersama perdana menteri pilihannya, Freed Justine, Kerajaan Fiore tumbuh menjadi sebuah kerajaan besar dalam waktu singkat.

Lima tahun setelah menikah, Erza memberinya seorang putra -_yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan_- yang diberi nama George Fernandes. Setahun kemudian, putrinya lahir dan diberi nama Michelle Fernandes.

Gerard sangat peduli pada rakyatnya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pendahulunya. Ia terkenal dengan kebijaksanaan dan ketegasannya dalam memimpin. Selain itu, Gerard sangat memperhatikan keluarganya, walaupun tugasnya sebagai raja tidak dapat membuatnya selalu bersama keluarganya, ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk istri dan anak-anaknya. Dalam tugas kerajaan, Gerard selalu didampingi Erza.

**NEXT SPECIAL ROYAL DATA Part 2: ERZA SCARLET**


	13. SPECIAL: ROYAL DATA Part 2 - ERZA S

**Discalimer:  
**

**I don't own FT.  
**

**Hello. Long time no see, guys. Banyak sekali tugas. Minggu depan Ujian Akhir Semester. HOH. Ganbarimasu! Special Chapter: ROYAL DATA. Data di sini tidak valid dengan manga ori okay? Namanya juga Fanfiction. Data ini valid di fanfiction 'Fairy Tail's Future Members'  
**

******Thanks for reading guys.**

* * *

**Her Majesty The Great Queen Erza Fernandes (Duchess of Fiore)**

Husband **Gerard Fernandes** | Son **George Fernandes** | Daughter **Michelle Fernandes** | Father **Shiba Rogers** | Mother **Resha Valentine Rogers** | Grandfather In-law **Siegref Vermillion** | Grandmother In-law **Mavis Vermillion** | Father In-law **Sieghart Vermillion** | Mother in-law **Reina Vermillion**

Erza merupakan putri tunggal Raja dan Ratu terakhir Symphonia, Shiba Rogers dan Resha Valentine. Ia mewarisi kekuatan aetherion dari ibunya dan mewarisi keahlian pedang dari ayahnya. Masa lalunya tidak kalah buruk dari Gerard. Ia juga dijadikan salah satu budak di Tower of Heaven dan di tempat itulah pertama kali ia bertemu Gerard. Melihat Gerard yang pantang menyerah dan selalu memberikan semangat hidup bagi budak-budak lain, Erza memantapkan hatinya dan bangkit memimpin pemberontakan untuk menyelamatkan Gerard yang ditahan karena menggantikan dirinya. Saat ia berhasil, Gerard sudah dikuasai kekuatan jahat. Gerard membuat Erza keluar dari Tower of Heaven. Erza menemukan Fairy Tail dan bergabung dengan guild tersebut.

Erza mendapatkan statusnya sebagai S-Class Mage pada umur 14 tahun dan menjadi wanita kuat yang ditakuti. Ia keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Dapat dibilang ia bekerja pula sebagai wakil master, karena dalam mengambil keputusan, Master Makarov selalu berkonsultasi dengan Erza.

Erza selalu memberikan semangat kepada teman-temannya. Bertemu kembali dengan Gerard (yang telah bergabung dengan Crime Sociere) membuatnya sangat bersyukur karena sebelumnya ia seperti telah kehilangan Gerard untuk selamanya (Tower of Heaven Arc, Oracion Seis Arc). Dalam pertempuran melawan Zeref, ia berhasil membangkitkan aetherionnya sehingga Zeref bisa dikalahkan.

Erza diangkat menjadi Ratu Fiore oleh Paus di Catharina Cathedral di hari yang sama dengan pernikahannya. Ia memiliki role penting dalam perkembangan Kerajaan Fiore. Ia selalu mendampingi Gerard dan merupakan penasihat utama Gerard. Ia juga melakukan banyak kunjungan dan aktivitas sosial. Erza sangat dihormati dan disegani rakyat.

Lima tahun setelah menikah, ia melahirkan seorang putra, George Fernandes. Di tahun berikutnya, ia melahirkan seorang putri, Michelle Fernandes. Walaupun sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang ratu, ia tidak pernah sekali-kali mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Dia ingin kedua anaknya benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang orang tua _–walaupun ia sangat tegas dalam mendidik kedua anaknya, sedangkan Gerard lebih memanjakan anak-anaknya-_, tidak seperti Erza dan Gerard yang bahkan tidak sempat mengingat dengan jelas wajah orang tua mereka. Hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan sebagai salah satu festival di Fiore, yaitu **Scarlet Festival**.

**SCARLET FESTIVAL**

Sebuah festival tahunan di Fiore. Festival ini diadakan dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun sang Ratu, sebut saja Erza Fernandes neé Scarlet. Nama dari festival ini diambil dari nama belakang Erza. Festival ini merupakan sebuah pesta besar yang dirayakan oleh seluruh rakyat di Fiore selama sepekan. Festival ini merupakan salah satu daya tarik bagi para wisatawan.

Scarlet Festival dipusatkan di Magnolia _–ibu kota Fiore-_ dan Royal _City –kota kecil di dalam Magnolia bagian utara di mana Kerajaan Fiore berdiri dan lingkungan kediaman para menteri dan abdi kerajaan-_. Pihak kerajaan menyediakan tempat-tempat khusus bagi masyarakat untuk membuka stand-stand mulai dari makanan, produk-produk kebudayaan Fiore, pakaian, sepatu, dll semua ada dalam festival tersebut. Selama sepekan diadakan parade sihir yang meriah mengelilingi Fiore secara marathon. Hari kedua diramaikan oleh pertunjukan tari-tari tradisional dari wilayah-wilayah Fiore di alun-alun utama di Magnolia. Ini kesempatan paling baik bagi warga untuk bertemu langsung dengan keluarga kerajaan.

Hari ketiga adalah pertunjukan musik mulai dari yang tradisional, klasik, sampai ke modern. Hari keempat sampai keenam diadakan berbagai kompetisi mulai dari kompetisi yang bersifat fisik, kompetisi menghias rumah masing-masing, sampai kompetisi dansa. Kerajaan memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa untuk para pemenangnya.

Hari ketujuh adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari puncak festival, siang harinya diadakan kontes memasak strawberry cake dan jurinya adalah sang Ratu sendiri. Pemenang kontes ini akan mendapat uang dalam jumlah besar dan mendapatkan '_Royal warranty',_ sebuah rekomendasi produk dari Kerajaan. Sebuah produk yang mendapat Royal Warranty, dipastikan penjualannya laku keras. Malam harinya, sang Ratu akan memberikan siaran langsung dari balkon kerajaan dan disiarkan di seluruh Fiore, dilanjutkan dengan festival kembang api yang luar biasa.

Tidak lupa, selama festival ini berlangsung, dekorasi, bunga yang digunakan, dsb hampir semua menonjolkan warna merah _Scarlet. _

_**NEXT SPECIAL ROYAL DATA Part 3: GEORGE FERNANDES  
**_


	14. Chapter 11: Queen of Strategies

**Fairy Tail Future Members**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT**

**Pairing : All, mostly Jerza.**

**CHAPTER 11: QUEEN OF STRATEGIES**

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Master Mavis, kecuali Gerard dan Erza, serta Master Makarov.

**George POV**

Hmf… Mom and Dad… mereka mau ke mana? Jeez, semua orang di ruangan ini mabuk, menyebalkan. Bahkan Gavin dan Jaxon tidur dengan cara memalukan seperti itu.

"George…", uh, sepertinya suara adikku memanggil melalui telepathy. Asal tau saja ya, telepathy kami tidak biasa, hanya aku dan Michelle yang bisa berkomunikasi dan tidak bisa disusupi orang lain, bahkan oleh ibuku.

"Michelle?" jawabku lewat telepathy juga.

"Kau tidak mabuk, kan?" tanya Michelle padaku.

"Tentu tidak. Kalau sampai aku tidak sadar dan terjadi sesuatu aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa kita setelah pulang", jawabku.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku, Levis, dan Elaine menunggumu di balkon Barat bagian belakang", kata Michelle.

"Eih, okay, aku ke sana segera", jawabku lalu segera meluncur ke tempat yang diberitahukan Michelle dan ingat, tetap waspada, jangan sampai ada yang mengikutiku.

Hem. OH! Itu dia mereka!

"U… dari sini bintang-bintangnya kelihatan indah sekali!" kataku dengan suara agak keras.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh!" kata Levis menegurku.

"Hoh. Sorry", jawabku.

"Jadi, sekarang Jaxon dan Gavin tidur?" tanya Elaine.

"Kita pastikan mereka akan dapat hukuman setelah pulang!" kataku bangga.

"Itu masalah gampang. Sekarang, bagaimana misi kita?" tanya Michelle.

"Tunggu. Aku akan gunakan sihir untuk membawa kita ke dimensi lain untuk sementara. Terlalu berbahaya di sini. Perasaanku tidak enak" kataku.

Dengan sihir khusus yang turun temurun hanya dapat dilakukan oleh daah keturunan terdekat dari Raja Mildian, aku memindahkan diriku dan yang lain ke dimensi lain sementara untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya.

"Bagus. Di sini aman", kata Levis.

"Okay. Master Jiemma telah mati. Tapi aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Bisa-bisanya orang seperti itu mati dengan mudah, kan? Apa tidak mencurigakan?" kata Michelle bertanya-tanya.

"Benar. Selain itu, aku pikir sebenarnya Daddy mengirim kita ke sini bukan hanya untuk menangkap Master Jiemma itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lain", kataku.

"Right. Kita tidak bodoh, kan. Jadi apa sebenarnya?" tanya Elaine.

"Dengar, tadi aku melihat Mom and Dad, sepertinya mereka akan menemui great granny Mavis. Aku mencoba menguntit, tapi Daddy menggagalkan sihirku", kataku curiga.

"Mereka tidak memberitahu kita?" tanya Levis.

Aku melihat ke arah Michelle. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Michelle. Aku sudah menjadi kakakmu sekian lama, dan aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu".

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku menggunakan _Thought Projection _dan menyusup ke Kerajaan", kata Michelle.

"HOH! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku! Itu berbahaya sekali! Kalau sihirmu sampai ketahuan, kita bisa diincar dan bahkan Fairy Tail harus berurusan dengan Kerajaan tidak jelas itu" kataku agak marah. Aku juga menyesali diriku yang sampai tidak sadar bahwa adikku sedang menggunakan sihir itu. Entah kemampuannya yang meningkat atau aku yang bodoh.

"Sudahlah, George. Lalu, Michelle. Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Elaine.

"Aku melihat seorang wanita muda dan seorang laki-laki tua dengan wajah menjijikkan. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang aneh, entah apa itu, tapi aku sempat mendengar namanya, 'Eclipse'. Mereka kelihatan serius, saat aku coba untuk mendekati dan menyekap mereka, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan mengajakku lari", cerita Michelle.

"HAH? Eclipse? Lalu, orang itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Orang itu, sepertinya perempuan. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, karena dia menggunakan tudung kepala. Saat aku akan bertanya padanya, Thought Projectionku dihentikan oleh Great Granny Mavis", lanjut Michelle.

"Hah?! Jadi Great Granny Mavis tahu kalau kau pakai Thought Projection?!" tanyaku terkejut, karena ini bisa jadi masalah besar. Master Mavis, Queen Mavis of Mildian, My Great Granny… dia disebut sebagai Queen of Strategies. Kerajaan Mildian bisa sampai berjaya juga berkat dia.

Jadi, mungkin sekarang dia sedang membicarakan masalah ini juga dengan Mom and Dad.

"Hm. Menyebalkan, ini tidak mudah. Kita harus hati-hati karena jika salah langkah, sejarah bisa berantakan", kataku.

"Tenang. Kita pikirkan dengan tenang. Aku pikir Uncle Gerard pasti paham, dia pasti juga cari cara", kata Levis.

"Masalahnya sekarang, Apa itu Eclipse? Siapa wanita bertudung itu? Dan lagi, aku sempat mendengar bahwa Negara ini akan segera hancur. Oleh naga" terang Michelle.

"Hancur? Naga? Selama ini naga adalah penjaga Negara kita di empat penjuru mata angin, bagaimana bisa Fiore dihancurkan oleh Naga?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Pada masa kami, ayahku, Uncle Natsu, Uncle Gajeel, Auntie Wendy membuat perjanjian dengan naga-naga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi Kerajaan Fiore di masa kami dijaga oleh Naga-Naga hebat di empat penjuru mata angin. Jadi, ternyata masa lalu jauh lebih rumit…

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER 12: ANOTHER TIME TRAVEL MAGIC?!**

Thanks for reading, guys!

_PS. This ff was made for enjoy. I don't own fairy tail after all. All hail 'Hiro Mashima' for making such an amazing manga!_


End file.
